


Fragile Bones and Beating Hearts

by missberrycake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (what's with the lack of Granger-Weasley tags?), Angst, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, M/M, No Smut, Novella, Pining, Potter Bros Coming at You, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Granger-Weasley (not end game), only a teeny tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: Scorpius groaned into his palms. “I promised I wouldn’t get up to anything this year.”“We haven’t got up to anything,” Albus muttered, scowling across the hall to where people were staring. “Anything got up to us.”On Thursday evening the body of a middle aged woman was found in Hogwarts’ dungeons. Nobody knew who she was, where she had come from, or how she had died.It was a mystery that filled the heads of the Hogwarts’ students and teachers alike.On Friday morning Scorpius Malfoy asked Rose Granger-Weasley out on a date for the seventeenth time. For the first time, Rose Granger-Weasley said yes.It was all that Albus Potter could think about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bloody loved The Cursed Child. Every little bit of it, unapologetically. It physically pains me that I’m not able to relive the performance at will. I suppose, though, that that’s half the magic of the theatre; you can’t pin the feeling down.
> 
> But let’s try to anyway!

_Are you afraid of what you’ll hear?_

_Afraid I’ll speak the name you fear?_

_~_

  _“The world changes and we change with it.”_

_Act Three, Scene Nine_

Diagon Alley was busy and bustling. Cloaks swirled around him and Albus let himself relax into his stride as he followed his family along the cobbled path. Ahead his dad and brother, James, talked in rushed tones about the upcoming Caerphilly Catapults and Wigton Wanderers quidditch match. Their eyes were lit up, hands waving as they spoke, a matching pair.

They were on their way to The Three Sheets to meet with uncle Ron, aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. It was a tradition that the Potters and the Granger-Weasley’s had never wavered in, their summer trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had relented this year and agreed to avoid The Leaky Cauldron. He hadn’t said so, of course, but Albus knew it was because of him. Because his dad was trying to compromise. And he was grateful; The Leaky Cauldron meant autographs and pictures and being shoved to the side.

He might be better at it, this year, though.

Being Harry Potter’s son.

Albus jumped out of the path as a bevy of small children ambled past him, followed by a particularly harassed looking witch. “Wait!” she called, her hat perilously close to falling off her head. “Stay together!”

He shared an amused look with his mum. “Reminds me of your grandma,” she said. “Imagine, having seven James’ to keep track of! I can hardly deal with one of them.” She smiled and tugged on one of Lily’s bunches as the three set back on the path.

He’d lost sight of his dad and brother in the crowds, though managed to navigate a route following the soft gasps.

“Was that -?”

“Did you see him?”

“ _Harry Potter!_ ”

Since his and Scorpius’ fiasco with the time turner last year - adventure, James had called it - Albus’ relationship with his dad had improved. It turned out that almost bringing about the return of Voldemort himself had a pretty grounding effect on a person. He’d been surprised, frankly. The two were still a little stilted with each other, sure, but it was better. Albus had even gone with his dad to Godric’s Hollow over the summer to see the new memorial plaque that had been erected there.

The door to the The Three Sheets creaked open and Albus was momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fishermen's nets hanging from the walls. He blinked.

“Well. This is nice,” Harry commented.

Next to him James grimaced. “It smells like fish,” he said, unimpressed. He wasn’t wrong. Albus wrinkled his nose a little. Perhaps The Leaky Cauldron would have been better after all.

“Yes, it does.” Harry unbuttoned his waistcoat, eyes travelling around the dimly lit pub. “Ah,” he exclaimed after a moment. “There’s Ron.”

Ron, Hermione, and Hugo were crowded around the rickety bar, bags of shopping crammed at their feet. Ron spotted them first, waving them down over the top of the other customers' heads. Hugo was leant against the bar, his face buried in a book, ‘Big Foot’s Last Stand’ by Ortiz O’Flaherty.

“Hi, Hugo,” Lily greeted lightly. Hugo lifted his eyes, lips spreading into a wide, crooked smile for a second before he became lost in his book once more. Over his shoulder Ron rolled his eyes and Albus grinned. Hugo was one of his favourite cousins. Where the rest of them seemed to fill any room with noise, Hugo was more like him, content to watch from the side. The young Granger-Weasley’s hair was in disarray, his collar sticking up at odd angles. His glasses sat skewiff on his nose, a clear smudge streaked across one lens. He didn’t seem to mind.

“We’ve been here all morning, I tell you,” Ron said, with a groan. “Doing the rounds for this one’s second year. Didn’t even want a new broomstick! Madness,” he teased, ruffling Hugo’s hair.

"I like the one I have," Hugo mumbled as Ron's bewildered expression became even more pronounced.

“We’ve just been to Ollivander’s,” Harry replied, with a nod to Albus. “Got Albus’ new wand sorted.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Oh, wonderful. What picked you?” she asked him.

“Er,” Albus stumbled on his words, attention suddenly on him. “Hawthorn, eleven inches. Phoenix feather. ‘Slightly yielding’,” he finished with a small smile, remembering the pleased expression on the wandmaker’s face when he’d handed it over. His old wand - the one Delphi had broken - had been rather brittle. He preferred this new one, if he was honest. The temporary he’d been using last year had been dull. This one warmed his chest.

“That’s a good length, Albus,” Hermione gushed. “It must’ve seen some real skill in you.” Albus blushed a little. “And hawthorn? That’ll be brilliant for counter curses.”

Ron snorted. “Brilliant for getting up to more trouble, more like. I’ve got your ticket, Albus,” he said, wagging his finger at Albus with a smirk.

Albus bit down on his lip, all too aware of his mum’s eyes on him.

Right on queue she cut in, in full mum mode, “No, there’ll be no rule breaking this year. From any of them. Will there?” She sent a stern glower towards both James and Albus and the two boys ducked their heads, chagrined.

“No, mum,” they chorused.

“That’s right,” Harry added, clearly amused. “Or Aunt Hermione will draw you up a study timetable. Make you stick to it.”

“Oh, shush.” Hermione shoved his shoulder. “Rose is on her way. She’s catching up with Yann.”

“Neither of them made prefect,” Ron added, with a solemn nod. “So they’re grieving together, I think.”

Oh. _Oh_. Of course, this was the year they picked the prefects, how could Albus forget? He’d never expected to get it, but he’d thought Scorpius had been a safe bet. They’d only got their owls yesterday, he hadn’t heard from Scorpius since. He’d have to write when they got back home. Surely Scorpius must’ve got it? Who else could it be?

“Don’t joke, Ron,” Hermione chastised, as everyone moved to cover their smirking mouths. “Honestly, she’s a little sensitive about it.”

“Who did get it?” Albus asked.

“Polly Chapman,” James responded with a shrug. “And Karl Jenkins. I don’t know about Slytherin, though, but it’s got to be Scorpius, right? They’re hardly going to give to Dickinson or Howe-Richards.” He pulled a face. “And Tarik is too quidditch mad.”

“ _T_ _arik_ is quidditch mad?” Albus drawled, unable to stop himself.

James narrowed his eyes. “Are you deaf?”

“Boys,” Harry warned.

“Mum,” Lily tugged on Ginny’s sleeve, ignoring her brothers. “We still need to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Flores needs his medicine refilled.”

“I hadn’t forgotten,” she reassured. “We’ll have one drink, don’t you want to say ‘hello’ to Rose?”

Lily grumbled under her breath, something like, “It’s never ‘one drink’,” though Ginny pretended like she couldn’t hear.

“You know Flores is my owl, right Lily?” Albus said to her. He’d been given the brown owl for his tenth birthday and Lily had been taken with him ever since. Albus was sure the owl tolerated Lily more than anything, but he would never say as much.

“But he likes me more,” she said and stuck her tongue out, red bunches bouncing around her face. Albus returned the gesture while the adults continued to chat.

Rose joined them a few minutes later and they squeezed into a corner booth, Albus sipping at his butterbeer contentedly, savouring the sweetness on his tongue.

“You look like hell, Harry, if you don’t mind me saying,” he listened to Ron say. “Fallout from that attack still keeping you busy? Hermione says the Ministry’s getting threats about another.”

“Cheers, mate,” Harry replied. It had been all over the Prophet last week, an attack in Chudley. The paper had claimed that dark magic had been used. Albus hadn’t really concerned himself with the detail and his dad had said it was nothing. It was hardly going to be as bad as changing history and bringing about the end of the world, so he wasn’t particularly worried. His dad traced the handle of his glass and sighed. “We’ve had three more in this week. All hoaxes, but everyone’s on tenterhooks at the moment. There was a briefing with the Unspeakables the other day, they’re just as in the dark as we are. I think. Hard to tell with them, to be honest.”

“Harry,” Hermione coughed, her gaze dancing over to where the children were sat, all suspiciously quiet as they listened in. “Is this really the place to discuss this?”

Albus watched over the rim of his glass as his dad bit his cheek and inclined his head. “No, Minister,” he teased.

“She’s not Minister. Not today,” Ron crowed.

“No,” Hermione relented. “But, it’s worth remaining vigilant.”

“‘Constant vigilance’,” Albus thought he heard his dad mutter under his breath.  

By the time they returned to their home - a large, ramshackled cottage in Appleby - it was already dark. Ginny announced that they’d have takeaway for tea, to a chorus of cheers. Up in his corner room, with a view to the flat fields beyond, Albus scrawled out a hasty letter to Scorpius. It was a whole month until Albus would see him again. As nice as it was to be home, and to be happy there, he willed the time away.

~

A plume of steam burst in front of Albus’ eyes and he coughed lightly, waving the air clear.

“All right, boys, Lily. Lily, where’s - Oh, there. Right, gather around.”

The Hogwarts Expressed loomed on the tracks, the people gathered on the small platform performing a rather disorientated dance to move around each other.

“Dad -” James groaned, craning his neck to look down the platform.

“No, James, listen.” Harry herded them close together. Over his shoulder, Albus could see the usual stares. They were just looking, he reminded himself. They were just sightseers. He turned his face to his dad. He looked like he was steeling himself for a rehearsed speech and Albus inwardly cringed at the memory of their previous goodbyes at Platform 9 ¾. He’d not made it easy on his dad, that was for sure. “I want you all to look out for each other this year, all right? I know you’ve got your own friends, that’s fine -”

“Dad, can we -”

“ _James_.”

“Fine!” James whined. “I’ll try and make sure Al doesn’t get lost in space again, or whatever.”

“It wasn’t space. It was _time_ ,” Lily responded, disparagingly. “They’re different. And it’s Al- _bus_.”

Lily’s words caught somewhere in his chest. She really was an okay little sister, in the grand scheme of things. He took pity on James, however, caught in her sight. “He can call me Al if he wants,” he said, softly.

“Albus,” Harry rounded on him. “I want you to tell me, okay, if there’s anyone picking on you this year, please? Or tell your brother, at least?”

Albus pulled a face, scrunching his eyes closed. He didn’t want to have this conversation at all. “Okay,” he mumbled.

He felt Harry give his shoulder a shake. “Promise?”

Faced with his dad’s silently pleading expression, he felt himself relent. “Yeah,” he shrugged. “Promise.”

Harry grinned. “Good. Right,” he stood straight, arms stretched open. “Come here.”

After being dragged into several rounds of goodbye by his mum, Albus eventually boarded the Hogwarts Express, dragging his trunk and Flores’ cage behind him. It took him until the train was well clear of the station to find Scorpius, but he finally stumbled across him in one of the carriages near the end of the train. He was wedged in the corner, balefully eyeing the two other tiny students in the compartment with him. Albus figured they must be first years, from the shy smiles they were wearing. He nodded politely to them as he entered and dropped down next to Scorpius.

“Hi,” he grinned, breathless. “Nice badge.”

Scorpius broke into a smile. He was already in his Hogwarts robes, his prefect’s badge shining where it was pinned to his lapel.

“Why, thank you,” Scorpius preened. He shifted in his seat, turning to face Albus fully, folding his legs underneath himself. “How was your summer? I know you wrote, but you have to tell me all about Germany. Did you go to the Black Forest? Did you see any Erklings?”

The pair caught up with each other and Albus could feel himself relaxing as he told his friend all about their family holiday. Even though he was on his way back to Hogwarts, he had a feeling in his stomach that this year was going to be better than the ones before it.

Scorpius was in the middle of explaining how he’d been practising his flying over the break when the compartment door flew open.

“Malfoy! Are you coming?”

The two boys startled at the call. Justina Forde, a fellow Slytherin fifth year was standing outside the compartment door. She was short and stout, all dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. She levelled Scorpius with an expectant stare.

“Huh?” Scorpius said, nonplussed.

“The prefect’s briefing?” She replied, sounding put-upon. “It’s about to start.”

“Oh, gosh. Right, yes, hang on.” Scorpius fumbled about in his seat indecisively. Albus couldn’t help the fond smile that slid onto his face.

From the corridor, Justina jibed, “Can’t bare to leave your boyfriend alone, is that it?”

“Leave it out, Justina,” Albus shot at her. He turned back to Scorpius, surprised to find a red flush creeping up his neck. He quickly felt his chest tighten. Scorpius had been called far worse than Albus’ boyfriend before. “You okay?” he asked.

“Oh, no, that’s not -” Scorpius shook his head dismissively. His skin remained heated, however, betraying his words. “Just teasing, right? I don’t mind.”

“Right,” Justina drawled, growing bored. “We’re up near the engine, anyway. I’ll see you there.” Scorpius nodded and she walked off, robes dragging lightly against the floor.

“Are you going to be okay here?” Scorpius asked, sparing a glance at the other young students in the compartment, seemingly engrossed in their chocolate frog cards.

“Er -” Albus frowned. “I’ll probably go find Rose, I suppose.” He stood awkwardly in the compartment as Scorpius lingered in the doorway. They always spent the train journey up together. He wasn’t sure who else would take him. “Come get me when you’re done?” he asked, trying to keep the slight worry out of his voice.

“‘Course. I’ll see you in a bit.” Scorpius was halfway out of the door before he spun on his heels and caught Albus in an all-encompassing hug. “I missed you,” he confessed to the crook of Albus’ neck.

Albus laughed, amused by Scorpius and the alarmed look on one of the first years’ faces, though they tried valiantly to mask it. He hugged his friend back, grip firm. Hugging was a thing they did now. “Yeah, me to.” He disentangled Scorpius from around his neck and shoved him towards the door. “Go on,” he encouraged. “Go do your prefect-y thing. I’ll tell Rose you said ‘hi’,” he added. Scorpius’ crush on his cousin hadn’t abated in the past year. It was impressive, really, considering how consistently she turned him down.

“Right,” Scorpius let out a small laugh, rubbing his neck. Albus watched him retreat down the corridor, his stride quick, head down.

~

The rest of the journey was a blur, merging into the loud, bright, sparkling noise of the welcoming feast. Sat at the Slytherin table, Albus watched as the new first years got sorted, each looking a little more daunted than the last. The two from his carriage both ended up in Hufflepuff. For some reason, he was relieved they’d stayed together. Just when he was so full of food that he was sure he would burst, Headmistress McGonagall gave her speech, sending them all off to their dorms.

He mumbled a sleepy goodnight to Scorpius, the sound of the lake beyond the window lulling him into a familiar sleep.

All too soon the morning arrived, and it was time for the term to properly begin. At the breakfast table Albus munched on his cereal. He stared at his new wand, propped against his glass of pumpkin juice. He was certain this one would serve him better. That must’ve been his problem, before; a wand that wasn’t properly his. He knew himself more, now, so surely he’d be more in tune with a wand that picked him now? It just made sense.

Next to him, Scorpius clambered onto the bench with ill-grace.

“Morning,” he chimed, grabbing a slice of toast.

“You don’t have to be quite so cheery, really.”

“I know, but I am.” He covered his toast in a heavy helping of marmalade. To Albus’ horror, he began to hum lightly.

“Ugh.”

At that moment, Professor Leroux dropped a copy of Albus’ timetable onto the table in front of him. “You have half an hour, boys. Don’t be tardy on your first day.”

“No, Professor,” Scorpius agreed.

“And sort your collar out, Potter. Just a touch of house pride wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Er, yes, Professor,” Albus replied, distractedly, as the Professor carried on down the table. “Would you look at that,” he said, flicking at his timetable. “Defence and Potions on a Monday morning. Ah, Potions with the Gryffindors, _again._ ”

“I thought you didn’t mind Potions with the Gryffindors last year?” Scorpius asked around a mouthful of food. His white blond hair had fallen to one side across his forehead.

“Not minding and enjoying are two very different things,” Albus pointed out. He reached over to straighten out Scorpius’ hair, touch light.

Scorpius began to choke on his toast. “Don’t die,” Albus muttered, clapping him on the back. “Oh, hey,” he smiled, eyes back on the parchment. “At least we’ll have a lie in on Wednesday. And Thursday and Friday! Check it out.”

“Speak for yourself,” Scorpius grumbled, mostly recovered. “I’ve got Muggle Studies on Thursday and Friday.”

Albus peered over at Scorpius’ timetable. “Oh, yeah. Well, that’s your own fault. I still don’t get why you’re doing Muggle Studies. Just ask a muggle born about it. Blimey, ask my dad if you must.”

Scorpius sent him a withering look. “I can’t just ask Harry Potter about how an x-ray works, or how muggles fly to space.”

“Sure you can,” Albus shrugged. “Everyone else does.”

“No they don’t. Your dad doesn’t even know that stuff.” Scorpius stood up, shoving at Albus’ arm, half eaten toast in one hand. “Come on, we’ve got to get to the fourth floor.”

New wand clasped tightly in his palm, Albus strode to Defence Against the Dark Arts full of confidence.

Half an hour in, however, it was evaporating fast.

“Potter, I know it’s the first day back, but please do try and concentrate,” Professor Diab called from the front of the class.

“Terrible.” Albus stared at his wand, aghast. “I’m still terrible.”

“What?” Scorpius hissed by his side.

Albus let himself deflate, some of the disappointment he felt clouding his face. “I thought -” He grimaced, embarrassed at his own hopefulness. “I thought my new wand would, you know,” he waved his wand in the air a little, “ _help_.”

A wave of fondness washed over Scorpius’ face, and Albus felt even more sheepish. “It’s been less than an hour, Albus. Cut yourself some slack.”

Behind them, a chair scraped along the stone floor. Harry Arculus, a fifth year Hufflepuff sharing the class leant forward, an unpleasant glimmer in his eye. “Still a sad little Slytherin squib then, Potter?” he asked with a snigger, eyeing Albus’ wand.

Turning in his seat, Scorpius glared at Arculus, his teeth bared. “Oh, right. Because you’re the epitome of magical competence, Arculus, aren’t you? Wasn’t it you who turned your own skin blue last year?”

“Aw,” Arculus crowed, delighted at the reaction he’d elicited. “Never mind, hey? You’ll always have Voldy junior here to squeal at anyone coming your way.”

Albus’ temper flared. “I’ll have you know -” he started.

“Gentlemen,” Professor Diab intoned in his deep voice.

“Sorry, Professor,” all three of them called.

He nodded. “Better.”

“Don’t know why everyone thinks Hufflepuffs are all sweetness and light,” Scorpius said, uncharitably, under his breath.

“Scorpius the Unanxious, indeed,” Albus muttered.

Scorpius huffed out a short laugh, bending back down to try and stun the small black beetle crawling across their desk. He didn’t have much more luck than Albus.

By the time they’d made their way down to the dungeons for second period Albus was already in such a bad mood that Rose took pity on him, helping him and Scorpius measure their ingredients properly. He smiled weakly at her. Maybe it wasn’t going to be such a great year after all.

~

Life at Hogwarts was a master class in routine. That was how the time passed as the days began to shorten, the skies clouded over, and the leaves turned golden. Before Albus could pause for breath, they were almost two months into term.

Up and down the castle the excited bubble of an upcoming feast spilled under classroom doors, rushed down staircases in between classes, and sunk deep into the dungeons, where it found Albus and Scorpius curled up by the common room window.

“The Bloody Baron’s said they’re going to have flamiche at the feast this year. My mum used to do a wonderful flamiche,” Scorpius said, fingering the page corner of his heavy book.

Albus hummed, not taking his eyes off his Divination homework. “He say’s that every year, and you always believe him.”

“I’m an optimist,” Scorpius sang. Albus graced him with a despairing eyeroll before sinking lower down in his armchair.

It had taken Albus a long time to get used to the Slytherin common room; longer than he’d ever dared confess to anyone. Now the tall armchairs and high ceilings felt just as homely to him as his own bedroom. Sure, the weak light and wash of the Black Lake beyond the windows might be too much for some people. To Albus, though, they were a comfort. He was sheltered here, tucked away beneath the glittering water. If you stayed still long enough, you could feel the rays of sunlight break through.

“You know,” Albus started. “I don’t understand why you like the Bloody Baron. Does he not creep you out? He’s so, you know,” he wiggled his fingers in the air, “Murder-y.”

“A little, yes. But you have to agree the wig is quite something. I was thinking of getting one, what do you reckon? Maybe a beauty spot right here.” He tapped the side of his face, blinking over at Albus, clearly waiting for him to laugh.

“And you wonder why Rose keeps turning you down,” Albus puzzled. He ducked his head before Scorpius could see the corner of his lips curl up.

“You’re not allowed to bring her up,” Scorpius whined, flinging himself backwards on the sofa. “You promised. She’s my Achilles heel.” He stared wistfully towards the window, just in time to wave at a passing mermaid.

Though he knew that Scorpius was joking - he was pretty sure, anyway; who would be that obsessed with some girl, even if it was Rose? - he was more than happy to drop the subject. He was dreading the outcome of Scorpius’ regular requests to Rose to go out on a date more and more these days. As much as he tried to tell himself to grow up and be happy for his friend, he couldn’t quite get his brain to comply.

“Hey, guys.”

Albus lifted his head to smile at Hapi Tarik and Colin Howe-Richards lingering near their corner. Hapi was a tall boy, his green eyes dazzling against soft brown skin. Next to him, Albus had always thought Colin looked a little sickly. Just as tall, the other boy was almost as pale as Scorpius, though his curly chestnut hair allayed the effect somewhat. Albus and Scorpius had shared a dorm with them for the previous four years, though they’d only tenuously ventured into friendship territory in the past year. It was still rocky ground.

“Hi,” Albus said, lightly. Next to him, Scorpius sat straighter, rearranging his robes.

Hapi spared him a raised eyebrow. “We’re about to head down to Charms Club, you coming?”

“Merlin,” Scorpius gasped. “Is that today?”

“Yep,” Colin grinned, bouncing on his feet. “I’m holding out that Professor Longbottom is going to finally hex Professor March something rotten.”

“You’re setting yourself up for disappointment, Colin. It’s not going to happen,” Hapi drawled. Albus, frankly, agreed. It would be a cold day in hell before uncle Neville let Professor March get to him.

Colin seemed undeterred. “I can dream.”

The four of them headed out into the dim corridor. It was always so cold out there, one of the many things that raised Albus’ hackles about the common room being stuck in the dungeons. The common room itself was okay, warmed by the enormous fire, but the staircases up to the ground floor left something to be desired.

“Hey, what’s that?”

The rest of them turned at Scorpius’ words. He’d stopped where the corridor split off, curling around the base of one of the castle’s many turrets. His cloak fluttered around his ankles as Albus joined him.

“Can you see that?” he whispered.

From near the foot of the stairwell, Hapi called, “Come on, we’ll be late.”

“No, wait. There’s something down there,” Scorpius insisted. He ducked his head, shuffling closer. “Albus, can you see? Near the statue?”

“Scorpius -” Albus sighed, dragging a hand over his face.

“Just, _look_.”

He squinted in the direction Scorpius was pointing. The flickering pale lamps drew long, shimmering shadows on the stone. “I can’t -” Albus started. A shadow flickered near the very side of the corridor. There was a shape, something hidden in the depths. “What is it?” He stepped forward, waving off the calls of the others boys. Scorpius had a tight grasp on the back of his cloak as the two of them stumbled closers.

“Albus,” he whispered.

Albus shushed him, concentrating on the darkened floor. He fumbled in his pocket for his wand. “Lumos.”

“Oh, my -”

“Get away!”

“Merlin’s beard.”

It was a body. Albus stood at the woman’s feet, Scorpius crowded behind him, trying to pull him away. Her eyes were wide open. Her skin was as pale as a ghost.

“What happened to her?” he muttered.

“I’m going to find Professor Leroux,” Colin said, his fast footsteps fading quickly into the distance.

A disgusted expression morphing his features, Hapi edged closer. “I don’t even recognise her,” he croaked. “She’s not a teacher, what was she doing down here?” If he was honest, Albus thought the woman, with her mousey blonde hair falling out of its delicate braid, looked completely out of place in the castle. She was wearing muggle clothes, though they seemed expressive. One of her high stiletto shoes was strewn haphazardly further down the corridor. Her lipstick was smudged over chin. There was no sign of a wand anywhere. Maybe she was a muggle? Why on earth would she be in Hogwarts’ dungeons?

After a quick survey of the stone floor around the woman, Albus stopped short, frowning. “There isn’t any blood.”

“Albus, don’t touch her,” Scorpius rushed, as he crouched down next to the body.

“I’m not going to, I’m just -” He raised his wand closer to her, lighting up her features. She didn’t look that old. The same age as his mum, maybe. He felt a little ill. “I wonder how long she’s been here?”

Scorpius shifted on the spot, arms wrapped around himself. “I don’t know. I don’t think there’s anybody else about. Whoever,” he nodded at the corpse, “ _did it_ , I mean.”

Albus bit his lip, eyes flicking back down towards the common room door. They would’ve been just metres away.

“Malfoy! Potter!” He jumped up as Professor McGonagall came marching down the corridor, Colin in tow. “Tarik! For pity’s sake, get away from there.” She flapped her arms towards the three of them. “Have you no common sense between you?”

“Professor McGonagall,” Scorpius squawked. “We just found her, we didn’t -”

“I know that, Mr Malfoy. Don’t be ridiculous.” She took in the scene before her with a pinched expression. “Mr Howe-Richards. Fetch Madam Pomfrey.”

“Er,” Albus stammered. “I’m pretty sure she’s dead, Professor.”

Professor McGonagall blinked at him, and Albus immediately felt a little foolish. She turned back to an anxious looking Colin. “Ask her to message the Ministry immediately, tell them a body has been found at Hogwarts. Then she is to come down here with Professor Diab. We need to find out what happened here.”

As Colin retreated once more, Hapi asked in his deep voice, “Do you - Do you know who she is, Professor?”

“No,” the Professor said, softly. “I haven’t the faintest.”

Albus shared a look with Scorpius. He seemed even paler than usual, a sickly looking grey under his eyes. Reaching out, he clasped his friend’s hand tightly in his own. Their gaze rested once more on the dead woman and her cold, unmoving hand, stretched out along the floor, reaching for something and nothing at all.

~

Of course, word spread like wildfire. The next morning Albus awoke to the whole of Slytherin house gathered in the common room, Head Girl Jupiter Barnes delivering a stern warning about safety procedures when walking around the castle.

The normal scuffle for the door was accompanied by a slew of worried murmurs.

“Just up the corridor.”

“Could’ve been any of us.”

“Not a mark on her, apparently.”

It didn’t abate even at breakfast. Scorpius wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so Albus faced the curious stares from the other houses alone. Almost alone.

“I don’t think I’ll ever eat again,” Colin mourned, staring balefully at his plate of fried eggs on toast.

“‘Ere,” Hapi grunted, slamming his fork through one of the eggs and lifting it onto his own plate. “What?” he said at Colin and Albus’ shocked expressions. “Trauma makes me hungry, all right. Back off.”

The screeching of a hundred owls filled the Great Hall and Albus craned his neck, looking out for Flores. Sure enough, his owl landed on his shoulder, a scroll of parchment tied neatly to his foot. Albus recognised the writing immediately.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_Minerva owled us last night and explained what happened. Are you okay? I know you probably don’t want us asking, but if you’re feeling shaken, try some chocolate. You can always talk to Neville as well, if you need to. Please don’t keep your troubles to yourself, Albus. It’s a horrible thing, what happened to you and your friends._

_Rest assured, we’re investigating the matter as a top priority here. Hogwarts is still the safest place you can be. That being said, do not go looking for trouble. Promise? You and James. Leave the investigation work to the Ministry. It’s what we’re paid to do._

_We hope you have fun at the Hallowe’en Feast. We’ve got some stuff planned for half term that we think you’ll enjoy._

_Work hard and owl us if you need us._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

_p.s. Lily seems convinced that you’re going to be sent to Azkaban. Can you speak to her? I don’t think she believed me when I said you’d be fine. Some Head of Department I make! (Dad x)_

 

“Did you get the same?” Albus jumped as James leant his elbows onto the table next to him. “Outrageous. And bloody hypocritical, too, if you ask me.” He waved a similar scroll of parchment in front of Albus’ face. “‘Don’t go looking for trouble.’ I didn’t even do anything! It’s like they don’t know us at all.” He winked, clapping Albus around the head lightly before wandering back to his table.

Stuffing the letter into his pocket, Albus stroked Flores’ feathers for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the chocolate spread. He was plastering it liberally across a warm crumpet when he heard his name being yelled across the room.

“Albus!” Scorpius hurtled into the Great Hall at speed, his robes flying behind him, arms whirling. “Albus? Do you know -? Ah!”

Albus winced a little, responding the concerned looks of those around him with a placating smile. Once Scorpius reached him, he whispered, frantically, “Could you draw any more attention to yourself if you tried?”

Scorpius ignored him entirely, sending a brilliant smile his way. “Albus! I have the most fantastic, outstanding, just, really, just unbelievable news!”

“All right, all right.” Albus tugged at Scorpius’ jumper, slightly rumbled from his excursions. “Look, sit down before you fall down.”

“It’s - Gosh, I don’t really know where - I think I might vomit -” Scorpius panted as he swung his legs over the bench.

“Er - I thought you had good news?”

“Yes! Yes, the best.”

Albus leant closer and whispered, “Is it about the woman? Have they found out who did it?”

“What? Oh, no.” Now that he was really looking, Albus could see a blush painted across Scorpius’ cheeks, one he didn’t think had anything to do with his running. “No, I haven’t heard anything about that. It’s -” Scorpius let out a small giggle. “It’s _Rose._ ”

“Rose?” Albus repeated, confused.

“Yuhuh.”

“Anything about her in particular?”

“I asked her out.”

Albus scoffed. “This is not news to me, Scorpius,”

“No, I asked her out. To Hogsmeade and she -” Scorpius made a strange kind of strangled noise which had Albus frowning in concern. “She said yes!”

“What?”

“I know!” Scorpius laughed, tapping his feet against the ground. “Can you believe it?”

Albus blinked. He stared down at his crumpet, chocolate seeping slowly onto his plate. He wasn’t so hungry anymore. “Hardly.”

But Scorpius wasn’t listening to him. He was running a hand through his hair, a somewhat punchdrunk look on his face. “She wasn’t even joking, Albus, I checked. She deliberately said yes. To a date. With me! I mean, I’m shaking. Look!” He held out his hands, which were trembling.

“Er, yeah, so you are.” Albus coughed, shifting in his seat. He had a rather alarming thought that he might be about to cry. “Um, congratulations, mate. That’s - That’s great.”

“You’ll help me, won’t you?” Scorpius asked, teasing his lip with his teeth.

Albus took a steadying breath, focusing on Scorpius’ unsure expression. “Help you? How?”

Scorpius shrugged. “With the date. I don’t know what to do, I’ve never been on one before.”

“Neither have I.”

“No, but you’re just, you know,” Scorpius waved his hand in Albus’ direction and Albus shook his head, bemused.

“No?”

With an exasperated sigh, Scorpius replied, “You’re you. You’re good at that stuff.”

Uncertain of what on earth Scorpius was talking about, Albus began to feel tetchy. “I think there’s a queue of people in this room that would be happy to attest that I’m in no way good at _that stuff_ , Scorpius.”

“Oh, shut up. You have to help. I’ll be a complete disaster if you don’t.” Scorpius pouted and Albus was powerless.

“I mean, yeah,” he said, rubbing at his jaw. “Of course I’ll help. You don’t need to freak out, though.” He added, a familiar fondness creeping over him at Scorpius’ pleased hum. “She said yes. She knows you’re a weirdo.”

“But she doesn’t know _how much_ of a weirdo. I only go full weirdo with you,” Scorpius said, eyes wide.

Albus smiled. His voice broke as he said, “Well, I’m honoured. You will be fine.”

Behind Scorpius he spotted a familiar figure approaching.

“Discovering a body? Very Potter, I must say.” His cousin, Roxanne, skipped over, grin stretching from ear to ear. Albus slumped against the table, ignoring Roxanne’s amused chuckle as she ruffled his hair. “You okay though?” she asked, voice gentle.

“Yes.”

“Sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Oh, okay,” Roxanne whistled, hands raised in surrender. Albus only felt a little guilty. “Just asking.” She nudged his foot with her own as she made to leave. “Stay safe, ickle Al.”

Albus watched her go, thankful that the Great Hall seemed to be quieting down. People were still watching them, though. He could feel it.

“My dad’s going to kill me.”

He turned to Scorpius, who looked considerably less pleased with himself than a few moments ago. Apparently he’d forgotten about the incident with the dead woman amongst all his excitement around Rose.

“What? It’s not like we could’ve helped it,” Albus pulled a face as Scorpius dropped his head to his hands.

Scorpius groaned into his palms. “I promised I wouldn’t get up to anything this year.”

“We haven’t got up to anything,” Albus muttered, scowling across the hall to where people were staring. “Anything got up to us.”

“You seem to be entertaining the mistaken belief that my dad will be listening to reason,” Scorpius joked.

Albus smiled, but he couldn’t sustain it. He gnawed on his cheek for a moment before rising, abruptly. “I’m going to sit with Lily for a bit,” he announced. “See you in Potions.”

He knew that Scorpius would figure out something was up sooner or later. But the more time he could buy himself, the better.

~

The Hallowe’en Feast came and went and Scorpius’ excitement for his Hogsmeade date with Rose continued to build. It spoke to Albus on a deep level when he stepped onto the Platform 9 ¾ and was grateful to be spending half term away from Scorpius. Something about listening to his friend wax lyrical about Rose made his head hurt.

He wasn’t foolish. He knew what was happening. It startled him, though, how completely blindsided he felt by the whole thing.

Autumn in Appleby was a drizzling affair. The grass grew sodden, the gnomes in the garden became more and more sullen, and Albus was in love with his best friend.

“Al! Dad says breakfast in ten minutes!”

Albus groaned into his pillow. Perched on top of his stack of school books Flores screeched.

“Shuddup, Flore’,” Albus trailed off miserably. The owl was not to be convinced, however, so he dragged himself out from under his warm duvet and shoved at the window latch. Flores escaped as soon as was possible and Albus leant his forehead against the cool window pane, watching him vanish into the sky.

He was moping. He knew it. James and Lily knew it. His mum and dad knew it. He took small comfort, though, in the fact that they hadn’t asked him why, yet. It would come soon, he was sure.

Perhaps this was what his future was going to be like now? Just living one miserable day to the next, his heart ripped out from his chest, exposed to the world with no one to care for it.

“Albus!” his dad shouted from downstairs. “Breakfast! Now!”

Melancholy put on hold, Albus pushed away from the window ledge and trundled downstairs. Lily sprinted past him on the final step, a whirlwind of red. The wireless played in the background, his mum’s favourite quidditch channel recapping highlights from the league.

_“The Ballycat Bats played a corker of a game yesterday, ladies and gents, thrashing the Pride of Portree three hundred and twenty to eighty. Not so proud anymore, Portree, I imagine ...”_

Albus settled into his seat next to Lily. “Pancakes?” he asked, eyeing the small pile on his plate. They were his favourite. Ginny set down a glass of orange juice next to him and he eyed her suspiciously. She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well, you’ve been a bit of a miserable sod recently,” Harry said, piling bacon in the middle of his own pancake. “Need you as chipper as possible for our trip today.” He sent Albus a winning smile.

“Thanks,” Albus replied, picking up his knife and fork. “I think.”

Later, when they were all ready by the door, layered to the nines for a day trip to Sheringham Beach, Harry held Albus back as everyone headed to the car.

“Er,” Albus stalled, looking up at his dad with a grimace. “Can I help you with something?”

“I’m sure you can.” Harry replied, lightly. His hair was on top form today, Albus thought. It stood upright on top of his head, waving in the breeze. It formed quite a juxtaposition with his serious eyes. “Whatever’s going on with you -” Albus went to interupt but his dad raised his finger. “ _Whatever_ it is, do you want to talk about it?”

Albus thought of how to put it into words. What, a month ago would’ve been just Scorpius, was now absolutely everything. It was the way his face crinkled when he smiled so wide, the way he’d rise onto the balls of his feet when he got excited, the way his eyes would go dark when he listened carefully to Albus speak. The way Albus wanted to run his hands through his hair, entwine their fingers together, press his lips to the soft skin behind his ear. The way he wanted Scorpius to want it all, too.

“No,” he said, quietly. “Not just yet.”

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He bit his lip, clearly thinking something through. In the end, he simply curled his hand around Albus’ face. “I’m here when you do,” he said. And Albus knew for sure that he would be.

The day in Sheringham was nice. The beach was practically empty. Albus and James spent an enjoyable half an hour terrorising Lily with stray strands of seaweed. They got fish and chips and watched as the rain rippled atop the waves, all of them protected by their impervious charm.

Albus felt somehow calmer.

So what, he loved Scorpius? People loved other people all the time without the world grinding to a halt. And it wasn’t as if Scorpius didn’t care about him, Albus knew he did. He’d just have to be happy with what he could have. He wasn’t going to let a silly little thing like love get in the way of the best friend he’d ever have. He could be happy for Scorpius and Rose. He could and he would.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Be honest with those you love, show your pain.”_

_Act Four, Scene Four_

“Oh, Merlin, I can’t do this.”

Albus dropped his head to the glass window pane. From his hideaway in the clock tower, he had a perfect view of the road to Hogsmeade. Swamped by tiny students, in tiny cloaks, their tiny laughter floated up to him on the light wind.

It was a grey day, everyone wrapped up in their house scarves and mittens. Scorpius had been full of nervous excitement at breakfast. True to his word, Albus had helped him prepare, telling him what sweets Rose liked, what hobbies she had, what shirt Scorpius looked best in.

He’d waved the pair off from the entrance hall, hoping Scorpius couldn’t see through the strained smile on his face. He had been too focused on Rose, though. Part of Albus had been disappointed. Perhaps he’d wanted Scorpius to notice. Wanted him to abandon his date to stay at the castle. Wanted him to force Albus to confess, even, and take the decision out of his hands.

But he hadn’t. He and Rose had left him in the hallway, a wave of students shoving at his shoulders.

Though he would very much have liked to stay in the tower all day, he couldn’t stomach having to make up something to tell Scorpius. In the end, he figured he’d pay his uncle Neville a visit, and take his mind off everything.

Neville wasn’t in his office, but Albus found him in the N.E.W.T. greenhouse. He was crouched in front of a bench of plants that Albus couldn’t recognise, frowning slightly. They looked like the small succulents that Albus’ mum kept on the kitchen window at home, except sharp, spiky, and glowing red with dry heat.

At the light knock on the greenhouse door, Neville lifted his eyes.

“Albus, hi,” he grinned, standing straight. “Come in, mate. Not going to Hogsmeade? I thought I saw Scorpius heading over there earlier?”

Albus parked himself on one of the tall stalls at the side of the greenhouse. “He was,” he said, his feet only just reaching the floor. He shrugged. “I didn’t fancy it today, really.”

“No?” Neville pulled off his dragon hide gloves, walking around the bench to lean across the way from Albus.

“Any news on the body?” Albus asked, shifting a little under the unassuming gaze.

Neville clicked his tongue. “Not from me. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has taken it on.” He shrugged, with a self-depreciating smile. “I don’t think we’ll be told anything until the bugger’s caught.”

“Right.”

“Are you okay, Albus?” Neville asked after a pause.

“Yeah,” Albus said, strained. He summoned a casual air about him and smiled.  “Scorpius is on a date with Rose.” He said it like it was a joke.

Neville raised his eyebrows towards his thinning blond hair. “Oh.”

“He’s fancied her for ages, so,” Albus trailed off, eyes dropping to the dirt encrusted ground.

“Has he?” Neville wondered. “I didn’t know that.” Albus pursed his lips, unsure now why he raised it. “Feeling like a bit of a third wheel?” Neville asked.

Albus huffed. “No, no. Maybe, I don’t know.” He scratched his neck and mumbled, “We always go to Hogsmeade together, though. Just, feels a bit weird.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Neville looked pained. “At the risk of sounding too much like your teacher -”

“You are my teacher,” Albus cut in.

“Albus,” Neville laughed. “I’m your godfather first. Still, though. I get a lot of this, around fourth year, fifth year.”

“A lot of what?”

“Tensions,” Neville said, mysteriously. He widened his eyes at Albus with a smirk.

Albus ruffled. “I’m not tense.”

“No, but, there’s new,” Neville waved his hands in an abstract circle in front of him, “ _feelings_ developing.”

His heart beating quickly, Albus rushed out, “What feelings? I’m not developing feelings.”

It was the wrong thing to do. Neville narrowed his eyes at Albus, who pulled at the sleeves of his jacket. “Albus. You can talk to me,” Neville eventually said. His voice was unsure, like he wasn’t keen to start such a conversation if he didn’t have to. When Albus didn’t answer he coughed and tried a different track. “Starting out in relationships can put a strain on friendships. You’ve just got to remember that both can co-exist. Scorpius isn’t going to care any less about you, just because he cares about Rose as well.”

The greenhouse was beginning to feel too stuffy. Albus focused his gaze on the withered Venomous Tentacula, valiantly reaching across the bench. “I know that.” He frowned, thinking over his words. “I - What if - Say I liked someone?” he raised his eyes to Neville, gauging his reaction.

Neville simply nodded. “Do you like someone?”

“Hypothetically.”

A smile split Neville’s lips. “If we must,” he agreed.

“Say they were with someone else.” Images sprung to mind, of Scorpius and Rose laughing together in the Three Broomsticks, holding hands as they walked down cobbled streets, kissing in some deserted glade. “How - How does that work?”

Neville stayed quiet for a few moments, biting his lip. “With someone getting hurt, I think, buddy,” he said, with a grimace. Albus slumped in his seat. “Listen, this stuff, people’s feelings, it’s tricky ground,” Neville insisted. “There isn’t one safe route. You’ve just got to tread carefully.” He took a deep breath. “Maybe that means distancing yourself, letting yourself hurt for a little bit.”

“I don’t want to distance myself,” Albus croaked.

“Unrequited love, Albus -”

“I didn’t say love,” he snapped.

Neville nodded his head, continuing, “It sounds romantic. More often than not, it just wears you down.”

Albus thought about it for a moment. Could it ever come to that? Would Albus reach a point where he’d rather not be around Scorpius at all? He hoped not. “Sounds rubbish,” he said, in the end. “Can you - Can you not mention it, you know, to anyone?”

Neville smiled. “Okay. I’ll be your agony aunt.” He stood up and tapped Albus’ knee. “Hey, come on. You can help me with this Fire Seed. I’ve got to repot them, it’s always a bit of a nightmare. That is,” he paused, sending an amused grin Albus’ way. “Unless you don’t want to spend a day with boring old Professor Longbottom.”

It was the best offer Albus had had in a while.

~

His whole body aching, Albus made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons exhausted, but satisfied. He’d managed to keep his thoughts away from Scorpius and Rose for the majority of the day. Thinking of what might be for dinner later, and steadfastly ignoring the prospect of Scorpius wanting to relive his date in fine detail with him, Albus hurried down one of the many Hogwarts staircases. Before he reached the bottom the stone jolted and he let out a put upon sigh as the staircase moved, bringing him out on entirely the wrong corridor.

“Fine,” he muttered, pulling himself along against the stone bannister.

Walking fast to try to get back on track, Albus frowned as he passed unfamiliar doors. He thought this was the Ancient Runes corridor, but he couldn’t say for certain.

The soft murmuring of voices came from one of the rooms. Albus didn’t give it a second thought until he was a few steps away and heard someone speaking quietly.

“Muggles don’t just turn up in Knockturn Alley, let alone dead ones.”

It was Professor Digby, he was sure of it. What was he talking about? Had there been another death? Albus hovered for a moment in indecision, eyeing the thin strip of light coming from the classroom door.

“He was definitely a muggle, then?” a second voice replied. Gallagher, the caretaker. “Like the woman in the dungeons?”

Albus took a step back, away from the classroom and into the shadows.

“Yes. A Jack Britten from Bristol. The woman was from somewhere near Cardiff, I think they said. Didn’t know each other, no connection at all.”

“And they can’t work out a cause of death?”

“Untraceable. Both of them.”

There was a pause. “Maybe it was another muggle. They have pretty efficient ways of hurting each other, you know.”

“But why would they be at Hogwarts, at Knockturn Alley? It makes no sense.” Professor Digby hummed thoughtfully. “No, we have to leave it to the Ministry. Minerva has said we’re not to let on about the second body. It’s not directly related to the school, no point worrying everyone.” The sound of chairs scraping in the room beyond had Albus pushing away from the wall, rushing as fast as he could without making a sound down the corridor.

He flung himself into another room, teeth clenched as he listened to the two adults stride past the door.

Another death, Albus thought. Another muggle death. Impossible to trace, that must mean something. If the Ministry couldn’t figure it out. He worried his lip for a while. Maybe Scorpius would know. There must be something written in those books of his. He pulled the door open once more and hurtled down the corridor, determined to get to the dungeons and find Scorpius.

~

As Albus had predicted, Scorpius was full of the joys of Rose all evening.

It was endless, “Did you know that her favourite books are the Enchanted Encounters series?” “She’s never been to Devon, can you believe that?” “When she was little, she wanted to drive the Knight Bus, how adorable!”

Part of the way through Scorpius’ explanation of how Rose had broken her arm trying to catch a Diricawl when she was seven, Albus interrupted, “I know all of this, Scorpius. I was actually there when it happened.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Scorpius nudged his elbow as an apology. “I’m just excited.”

Albus huffed. “I know you are. I’m pleased it went well,” he lied.

Around them, dinner was in full swing, the noise of the hall rising high up towards the enchanted ceiling. The sky outside was dark, but Albus could make out the faint outlines of the clouds as they drifting across the sky. A small crowd had gathered around the end of the Gryffindor table. Whatever it was, he could make out James in the middle of it. Albus continued to stare at the group as Scorpius spoke.

“It went so well, Albus. I’m just relieved, really,” he confessed. “I’ve kind of built her up in my head for years. It’s like, I wasn’t sure if I actually fancied her at all, or just the idea of her. But she’s - She really is great.”

That caught Albus’ attention. Scorpius hadn’t been sure. He shouldn’t have helped him, then Scorpius might’ve messed it all up. He’d be rid of this horrid feeling inside his stomach. “She is,” he replied, words gruff.

“We’re going down to the lake next week. Not really anywhere else for dates around here, I’ll have to get thinking.”

Albus turned away from where James had evidently finished telling an amusing story, to rapturous laughter. His mouth felt dry. “So, a second date. That’s, er, good.”

Scorpius nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “I told you, it went well! I only embarrassed myself once. I fell down the steps near Honeydukes. She was fine about it, though. Didn’t roll her eyes, or anything.”

“The foundation of a strong relationship, I’m sure.”

Scorpius chuckled. “What did you get up to?”

“Oh, you know.” Albus winced, knowing how pathetic he sounded.

“No, that’s kind of why I’m asking,” Scorpius teased. “You weren’t too bored, were you?”

Albus leant against the table, his head resting in his hand. “You’re not my only form of entertainment, Scorpius,” he said, eyebrows raised, equal parts amused and incredulous.

“Aha!” Scorpius raised his knife at him, eyes glimmering. “You admit you find me entertaining, then?”

“Mildly,” Albus laughed at his triumphant expression.

“Liar.” Scorpius leant closer. “ _Extremely._ ”

On the other side of the table, Hapi slipped onto the bench next to where Colin was working on his homework. He flicked Colin on the ear, who swatted at him in meek retaliation. “So, young Malfoy has bagged himself a girlfriend, then?” he grinned over the table at Scorpius.

“Not -” Albus started, turning to Scorpius. The other boy had a wide smile on his face. It must be hurting him, he hadn’t let up for hours. “He’s working on it.”

“Turn up for the books, that one,” Hapi said.

Scorpius took it in his stride. “I can be charming when I want to be.”

“No -” Albus laughed, struggling to think of any occasion where Scorpius had been the least bit charming. “No, you really can’t.”

“Whatever, you’re just jealous.”

Hapi narrowed his eyes at the two of them, as Albus stuck his tongue out at Scorpius. “Honestly, thought you two were, you know,” he flicked his finger between the pair.

Albus flushed, taking a long swig from his goblet.

“Nope. Just friends,” Scorpius said breezily. His lips curled into a smirk. “Albus likes the older ladies.”

“I do not,” Albus snapped. The faces of everyone at the table turned to him at his harsh words. “I mean, I don’t - Oh, whatever.”

It was strange to him, that Scorpius could feel so happy about something, and yet he could only feel unmitigated rage. It wasn’t Rose. He knew Rose wouldn’t deliberately lead Scorpius on. That only made it worse. If she’d agreed to see him again, then she must actually like him, which meant they’d be boyfriend and girlfriend properly. He was beginning to panic, he knew. He let himself watch Scorpius for a while, as his friend kept up conversation with Colin.

He couldn’t lose him. He _couldn’t_. Not without a fight. He’d fight for Scorpius with every fibre of his being. Always.

If the only way to do that now was to break him and Rose up, then that was what he had to do. Then he could tell him how he felt. It was just to even up the field, that was all. Rose had a head start. It wasn’t fair, he just had to make it fair again.

He just needed a fair chance.  

“I can hear your teeth grinding from here, Albus.” Albus blinked, bringing Scorpius back into his focus.

“Huh?”

“What’s eating you?” the other boy said quietly, face etched with concern.

“Nothing, mate, Scorpius, er - Nothing. Sorry.” He shook his head. Scorpius didn’t look convinced and Albus figured he needed to give some kind of excuse. “I - er, heard something today.”

“Yeah?”

“About the woman in the dungeon.”

Scorpius slumped. “No.”

The defeated tone of Scorpius voice had Albus smiling in spite of himself. “Don’t pout, Scorpius,” he said. “I’ll tell you about it tonight.”

“Wonderful,” Scorpius said, laying the sarcasm on thick. “I look forward to it. Discussing dead bodies in the dark. Truly why I came to Hogwarts.”

Albus leant close to him, near to his ear, relishing the warmth of his body as he whispered. “Mayhem.”

“Shut up,” Scorpius laughed, shoving him away.

~

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Scorpius asked later, as they ascended to the fifth year dormitory.

Albus nodded. He did feel better, actually, now that he had a plan. Now that he knew that he wasn’t going to let Scorpius and Rose be forever. If he tried and failed, that was better than not trying at all.

One by one, each of their dorm mates pulled their pyjamas on, finished the books they were reading, the homework they were scribbling, or the lazy conversations they were having, and shut their curtains around their beds.

Following suit, Albus attempted to extinguish his lamp with a flick of his wand. It didn’t work. It never did, but he always had a go. He leant out of his bed and blew out the flame, smiling over at Scorpius as the other boy drew his four poster curtains.

Fifteen minutes. They always left it fifteen minutes. That was how long it took for the drowsy breathing in the dorm to level out. The ruffle of sheets stopped and quiet descended around the room.

When Albus lowered his feet to the floor, the stone was cool.

It took him a while, as it always did, to find the parting of Scorpius’ curtains. After a minute of fumbling he managed to sneak them apart and clambered onto the end of Scorpius’ bed. The other boy was waiting for him, sat with his legs folded underneath him by his pillow.

Scorpius muttered a quiet, “Muffliato,” before conjuring a small ball of light to hang above their heads. It gave the two of them a slightly ethereal glow.

“What is it, then? What have you found out?”

Albus grinned, pleased to be able to share the story. “There’s another one,” he said, well aware of how mysterious he sounded.

“Another what?”

“Body.”

Scorpius’ mouth dropped open. “What?” he gasped. “When? At Hogwarts?”

“No, in Knockturn Alley. The Ministry found it today.”

Scorpius frowned. “Knockturn Alley? How do you know that? Your dad didn’t tell you?”

Albus scoffed, “‘Course not. I overheard Digby and Gallagher talking about it.” He watched as Scorpius bit his lip. They were both in their pyjamas, and Scorpius’ hair was carelessly ruffled, stray strands sticking in odd directions. Albus licked his lips before leaning closer. “They were both muggles. The Ministry doesn’t know what’s going on. Nobody knows what killed them.”

“This is all very interesting,” Scorpius said. He pulled a face. “Macabre. Super macabre. But interesting. What’s it got to do with us?”

Albus closed his eyes and groaned. “Come on, Scorpius.”

“Come on what?” He sent Albus a serious glare, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“We could help out!” Albus started, his arms outstretched. “Do a little digging, you know. I told you, the Ministry can’t work it out.”

Nodding along Scorpius added, “Right, they can’t, so we absolutely could.” He ran a hand across his face. “Do I have to remind you about what happened last year when we tried to help?”

Growing frustrated, Albus objected. “This is different, you know it is,” he said. “We’re not doing anything dodgy. We’re not _doing_ anything, just,” he waved his hand in a carefree gesture. “You know, researching.”

He watched as Scorpius bit his lip. “I don’t know,” he said, clearly not sold.

Albus shuffled closer. “It’s not going to hurt anyone.”

“But we don’t need to get involved, Albus. This is what the Ministry does.”

“So you don’t want to help?”

“Of course I want to,” Scorpius said, exasperated. “I just don’t see how we can.”

“Well, we’ll find out, won’t we?”

The faint light falling down upon their heads made Scorpius’ eyelashes look much longer than usual. He blinked several times, deliberating, before he said, softly, “Is this about your dad?”

“What?” Albus frowned, wrongfooted. “No.”

Undeterred, Scorpius ducked his head, his eyes trained on Albus still. “You don’t have to prove anything to him.”

“I know that. I know.” And he did. This wasn’t like last time, it wasn’t about fixing anything or proving himself. It was about helping. They could make a difference. “Maybe I want to lend him a hand.”

Scorpius regarded him, jaw flexing. “Just research?” he asked, tentatively.

Albus gave a hurried nod. “Just research,” he promised. “You _like_ research.”

“I do,” Scorpius mumbled, gnawing on his nails.

“Is that a yes?” Albus said, failing to fight down a grin.

“It’s not a no,” Scorpius rolled his eyes, with an answering smile. “Stop smiling at me,” he whined. “It’s your stupid smile, get’s me into trouble, you know that?”

Albus’ heart fluttered. He had a sudden urge to keep smiling at Scorpius for the rest of eternity. Instead he reached out and gripped his shoulder, shaking it a little. “It’ll be fun.”

_~_

_Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!_

_Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!_

_~_

The library was busier than usual, with students trying to cram as much work as possible into the time before Christmas. Albus didn’t notice much of anybody else, however. He had books stacked either side of him, the rich leathery smell filling the air, his throat itchy from the dust. In the seat opposite, Scorpius was curled around a particularly large book, pages almost the size of his torso.

Admittedly, he seemed to be having the time of his life.

Albus gave up on his own book, unable to read about Manius the Meddlesome’s attempts to de-age his pet crup for a moment more. “‘Undetectable Charms: Uncovering the Allure’,” he read from the spine of the great tomb in Scorpius’ lap, his head askew. “Sounds gripping. Any good?”

Scorpius dropped the book onto the table with a loud thud. Albus coughed as another wave of dust burst into the air. “You know, you were right,” Scorpius said, his eyes twinkling. “This is kind of fun.”

Personally, Albus had been distinctly disappointed with the level of enjoyment he’d been experiencing. The wrinkles around Scorpius’ eyes when he smiled, however, had him keeping such thoughts to himself. “I said, didn’t I?” he preened.

“Fun,” Scorpius repeated, “but not particularly fruitful.” He sat back on the bench. “The chances of us finding anything in these books are slim to none.” Reaching across the table, he poked Albus in the chest. “Murder is bad.”

Albus barked out a laugh. Madam Sterling glowered at him. Momentarily chastised he whispered, “Five years of magical education has not been lost on you.”

“Where do you get to read about bad things?” Scorpius continued, ignoring Albus’ taunt.

Rolling his eyes, Albus drawled the words he knew Scorpius wanted to hear, “The Restricted Section.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius crowed. “The Restricted Section.”

The two of them turned to look down to the far end of the library. The tiny wooden sign that hung from the barrier of the Restricted Section looked innocent enough. Albus didn’t rate his chances at being able to get permission to take out a restricted book, though, without coursing suspicion.

“Well, maybe it’s not something we have to read,” he conclused. “Maybe we should be deducing.”

Scorpius sent him a dubious look. “Deducing?”

“Yeah.”

“All right,” Scorpius mumbled, waving his hand in invitation. “Lead the way.”

Albus hesitated before he slid off his bench and around the table, sitting down next to Scorpius. He faced his friend, determined. “Fine, okay. So, we know it’s two muggles, that’ve died.” Scorpius nodded, looking fond. “We’re looking at someone with a prejudice, then, probably. The bodies were both found in prominent places, so they’re confident that they won’t be found.”

“Or desperate,” Scorpius chimed in, already more invested.

“Right,” Albus agreed. “Smart, powerful. They’d have to have access to Hogwarts, as well.” He rubbed at his chin. That was the odd part. Why bother to come to Hogwarts, just to leave a body. They must’ve needed something here.

“Could be anybody, Albus. Hogwarts has been broken into before,” Scorpius trailed off when Albus grabbed his wrist. “What?” he said. “What is it?”

“I’ve just thought.”

“Watch out,” Scorpius muttered, darkly.

Albus cast a look over around them before leaning closer. “Dad was talking about an attack. Over the summer. The Ministry were getting threats.”

“You think it’s related? The Ministry must get threats all the time, surely?”

“It had them nervous, though. Even aunt Hermione was worried about it.” He frowned down at the worn wood of the library table. “That would make it three. Three attacks.”

From outside in the corridor a loud crashing ricocheted through the air, followed by the unmistakable cackle of Peeves, the school’s resident poltergeist.

“What in heaven’s name,” Madam Sterling said, rushing away from her desk perch towards the door. A number of students followed her. Whatever Peeves was up to, it was usually worth a look.

Albus and Scorpius remained in the library, however. “What if -” Scorpius started, eyes still on the library door. “Well, no one knows what the spell is, right?” he asked Albus, gaze flicking between his eyes.

“Sure.”

Scorpius shrugged. “Might be a new spell. One that someone’s invented.”

“You think someone’s invented a new killing curse?” That would have the Ministry running, for sure.

“Maybe. Or, I don’t know, maybe it’s not supposed to be killing people. Yeah,” Scorpius continued, gaining steam. “I mean, they might be trying to create a spell, and it’s going wrong.”

“Why would they keep trying?”

Scorpius sunk against the table, a small pout on his lips. “I suppose it depends what their aim is. Could be trying to cure blood-curses, or something. You never know.”

“That’s an interesting idea,” Albus said. He sent Scorpius an apologetic smile. “Doesn’t explain the threats to the Ministry, though. What we really need, is to find out what was in those threat letters.”

“Sure, okay,” Scorpius laughed. “You work on that, I have to go,” he said, piling a load of heavy books into his arms. “I said I’d help Rose with some Arithmancy stuff, not that she needs it.”

Albus wrinkled his nose. “But you don’t take Arithmancy,” he said, baffled.

“I know,” Scorpius replied. He seemed to be struggling under the weight of his load. “But mum used to practice a bit. I picked up some stuff.”

“Oh, okay,” Albus paused, trying not to feel too disappointed. “Um, I’ll see you later then,” he said, dragging a hand through his hair. Nodding, Scorpius wavered a little. Albus watched him for a moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius let out a nervous laugh before his expression turned into a grimace. “Er, Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I, er -” Scorpius blushed. “Look okay?”

Oh. Albus stood up and walked closer, taking everything in. He tried to keep his face neutral, but it was difficult. Scorpius was there, asking him if he looked okay, when Albus thought he looked perfect. He reached out and straightened Scorpius’ tie, hands shaking only a little. He didn’t need to, but he wasn’t going to pass up such an opportunity. He combed his fingers through Scorpius’ messy ringe with a smile.

“There,” he said. “You look great.”

Scorpius grinned before turning on his heel and vanishing beyond the library door, leaving Albus with his pile of books.

~

With Scorpius off gallivanting with Rose, Albus paused their library search, deciding instead that it was time to give some proper thought to his other plan.

Determined, he made a beeline for the inner courtyard where he knew James and his friends spent a lot of their time. Sure enough, when Albus walked out into the chilled air, he was greeted by the sound of boyish laughter.

A snowball came flying directly towards his face and he ducked just in time for it to crash against the stone wall. He raised an eye at James, who stood in front of him, arm raised and grinning.

“Hard at work on the N.E.W.T.s, I see,” Albus said.

James chuckled, dropping his arm. “Wotcher, Al.” He was wrapped up in his Gryffindor scarf and hat, rosy cheeks standing out against the backdrop of snow.

Over his shoulder, his friend David Bell waved. “Mini-Potter!”

Albus gave a small salute in return and asked James quietly, “Can I borrow you?”

If James seemed surprised, he didn’t show it. “Sure,” he said. He called, “I’ll catch up with you later,” to his friends and followed Albus back inside. “Are we doing family time?” he teased.

“I need your help,” Albus mumbled, striding down the hall.

“Oh,” James said. “Oh, right.”

It took a while for Albus to notice that James had come to a stop in the corridor. He backtracked. “Er, James?”

“Okay.” James nodded and came over all serious. “Are people picking on you?” he asked, looking at Albus intently. “I know dad said, but, seriously, tell me their names. We’ll get Louis to put them in detention. He can do that, you know -”

Albus scoffed, smiling. “Nobody’s picking on me.”

“No?”

“Well, I mean,” Albus stuttered. “A little, but that’s not what I wanted -”

“Who?” James stepped closer and Albus retreated, a little alarmed. “Tell me, Albus. I’ll deck ‘em.”

“Just one of the guys in my year, he’s an idiot,” Albus said, warily. “It doesn’t matter.”

James folded his arms and Albus was forcefully reminded of the time he had hidden his brother’s screaming yo-yo when they were little. James hadn’t given up until Albus had handed it back over. “If it doesn’t matter, then tell me.”

“Just -” Albus groaned. “Arculus,” he said through gritted teeth. “Harry Arculus. It’s just name calling really,” he trailed off.

“He’s that Hufflepuff, right? Big eyebrows.” Albus nodded. “On it,” James reassured, expression fierce. “Albus, I’m so on it.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Albus tugged at his ear, somewhat wrongfooted by his brother’s sudden defensiveness. “But that’s really not why I wanted to speak to you.”

“What is it, then?”

Albus paused. “I was kind of hoping to talk to Lily, too.”

“She’s in the common room, I think. Hang on,” James tugged at his sleeve, pulling him down the hall in the opposite direction. “I’ll grab her.”

Half an hour later the three of them were huddled by the fireplace of an empty classroom. James’ hat and scarf rested on the grate, drying off. Albus tugged at the fraying hem of his hoodie, feeling James and Lily’s stares.

“Scorpius?” James asked, sounding dumbfounded.

Gripping his wand tightly, Albus answered, “Yes.”

“Scorpius _Malfoy_?”

Albus huffed. “No, that other Scorpius that I know,” he drawled.

“So, you’re gay? Or, not -” James looked unsure. “Not straight?”

“I’m pretty sure - Er, the first one.” Albus coughed. It was strange, saying it out loud.

“Okay.” James nodded.

Albus bit his lip. “That cool?”

“Yeah.” James nodded again. “Absolutely cool.” He smiled, clapping Albus on the shoulder with a wink. “Chill, I got your back, bro.”

Lily hummed, her small face bunched up in a smile. “Mum’ll be pleased, she thinks he’s very polite.” The tension in Albus chest lessened somewhat. “It’s sweet. Like Shakespeare, or something.” She scrunched her fists together tightly, bringing them to her chin. “So romantic.”

“Is it?” Albus asked, eyeing her dubiously.

“Funny, I don’t recall any Shakespeare characters threatening the very fabric of time,” James added, eyes narrowed, staring into the middle distance. Albus kicked him.

“No, but the whole thing,” Lily said. “Destiny.” She waved her hands in the air, ignoring the minor tussle going on between the two boys.

“Right,” Albus panted, after pushing himself out of a headlock. “Well, that’s kind of the problem.”

“He didn’t turn you down?” James gasped, looking appalled. “Who does he think he is!? I’ll show -”

“Not so fast,” Albus rushed, pushing James back into his seat where the other boy had begun to rise in indignation. “He hasn’t turned me down. I haven’t actually asked him out.”

Lily pouted. “Why not? Don’t be nervous, Albus. It’s obvious he likes you.”

“No, it’s not!” Albus almost laughed. “He’s dating Rose, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Rose?” James burst out. “What? Since when?”

“Since the beginning of November.” Albus frowned at the two confused faces in front of him. “Hasn’t she mentioned it?” Scorpius never shut up about her, Albus could hardly imagine Rose’ friends hadn’t noticed anything.

“Not to me,” James shook his head. “Lily?”

“She may have said something,” Lily said, looking miserable. “I thought she was joking, they never got on before.” She sent Albus a shrewd look, channelling their mother. Albus almost recoiled. “She did tell me you haven’t been talking to her. Is this why?”

“Al! Don’t be a git.” James thumped him on the arm.

“Ow!” he shouted, scowling. “I haven’t _not been_ talking to her. I just haven’t been _talking_ to her.”

“You could always tell her about your little crush,” James suggested. “She’d probably be okay with it. I don’t reckon she’s that into Scorpius, if she hasn’t said anything to me.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Right, because you’re the centre of the universe, I forgot.”

As James stuck his tongue out at their sister, Albus folded his arms. “I’m not saying anything to Rose,” he said, resolute. “Besides, I don’t want Scorpius to think I broke them up.”

“But, you do want to? Break them up?” When Albus lifted his eyes to meet James’, his brother was smirking. “That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?”

Albus shrugged.

“Albus,” Lily gasped. “That’s mean.”

“It’s not -” Albus cringed. That was the reaction he had been expecting. “Look, I just want - I didn’t realise I liked him until after she agreed to go out with him, okay.” He flicked his gaze between the two. “So, it’s like, I just want to even up the competition. If we both start from the same place.”

There was a moment of silence before James scoffed. “That’s pretty weak, man.”

Albus closed his eyes. “Ugh,” he moaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I know. I know. Can you just _help me_. Please. I need a chance.”

“Albus, you know I love you, right?” came James’ voice.

“Ugh,” Albus repeated.

“It’s just, it’s a bit harsh, isn’t it? Setting up Rose like that?”

Sitting up straight once more, Albus felt a pang of anger burst up his spine. “So you’re taking her side?” he shot out.

“Aw, Al,” James grimaced, sensing a fight. “There aren’t any sides,” he said, exasperated.

“I’m your brother, you’re supposed to help me, isn’t that what dad said?” Albus took several long breaths. He stared at James. Please. _Please._

“I don’t think this -”

“You’re never there when I need you,” he snapped. “James, please. Just this once, just be a decent brother.”

James’ nostrils flared. “Low blow, man.”

Though he could feel a flush creeping up his neck, Albus didn’t back down.

“Albus,” Lily started, tentatively. “ _Of course_ we’re on your side.”

“I mean,” James rubbed at his jaw. “If we did it so Rose didn’t come out badly …” he said, trailing off.

But Albus latched onto it. “Right, no,” he agreed. “Neither of them would, we’d think it all out. We just need to make them realise that they don’t really like each other -”

“What if they do, though?” James interrupted.

“Huh?”

“What if they do like each other?” he repeated. He leant forward, arms resting on his legs. He seemed a lot older than Albus in that moment. “Look, Al, I know what you mean. It’s still just infatuation on Scorpius’ part at the moment. He likes the idea of her. Rose is probably going along with it for a while because she’s bored, or curious, or something.” James scratched his head, pained. “But if they start to, you know, develop feelings or whatever before we break them up, you have to call it off,” he warned.

Albus ignored the dubious tone of his voice and grinned. “So you’ll help?”

James bowed his head. “On that condition.”

“Deal.” He raised his fists in victory, letter out a small ‘whoop’. “James,” he said, as his brother failed to hide a smile. “It won’t come to any of that, I promise. They’re not right for each other. They’ll realise it sooner or later, we’d just be helping them along.”

James shook his head, not entirely joking as he said, “That’s just what a Slytherin would say.”

The space on the bench next to him was suddenly filled with Lily, who leant into his shoulder. “You’ll be careful, Albus?” She mumbled against his cloak. “Don’t get yourself hurt.”

“I won’t, Lily,” he reassured, reaching an arm around her. “That’s why I’m doing this.” He looked over to James. “You won’t tell mum and dad? About me, you know.”

“No, mate.” James smiled. “They won’t mind, though, if you're worried.”

“I’m not worried, not about that. I just -” Albus shrugged. “I don’t know. Have to build up the nerve.” He let out a nervous laugh.

From her position wedged into his side, Lily said, “I’m glad you told us, Albus.” Her eyes twinkled. “It’ll be nice to spend some time together, in any case. We hardly see you, locked away in the dungeons!” She poked him in the side and Albus jumped out of reach.

“You’re one to talk, Rapunzel!” he joked, dodging a tickling charm with practiced ease.

“Oh, Lily,” James called from the sidelines. “You’re not going to let him get away so easily?”

She giggled. “Not a chance.” Albus had a second’s warning before a swarm of tiny birds dive bombed him, declaring war.

Later, once they’d worked out how to turn James’ eyes back to their normal shade of blue from the multicoloured, glittery effect Albus had somehow managed to conjure (“Nice work, though, Al. Maybe just a little less extravagant, next time?”), James pulled him to one side.

“Albus,” he fidgeted with the tapestry on the wall as he spoke. “It’s not - This whole thing with Scorpius. Tread carefully, all right. If either of them found out, they’d be pretty angry. With good reason.”

The idea had occurred to Albus, that Scorpius would be mad at his interfering. Again, he had ignored it. It wasn’t going to be that complicated.

“They won’t find out. Trust me. It’ll be fine.” For the hundredth time that evening, he found himself saying, “They don’t like each other that much.”

“Bro, that might not matter.”

Albus flexed his jaw. “It’ll be fine.”

~

Albus, James, and Lily didn’t get much of a chance to formulate a plan before christmas was upon them.

“It’s fine.” His mum was talking softly to his dad as Albus walked into the kitchen. He was looking for Flores, wanting to send a letter to Scorpius.

The other boy had been after suggestions for gifts for Rose. Albus had been deliberately vague in his response, partly because he didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of Scorpius going to such efforts for his cousin, but also because he didn’t really know what Rose would like. It made him a little ashamed to write it down.

He had to send the letter off today, though, needing to make sure that Scorpius’ christmas and birthday presents arrived in time.

“Mum,” he said. “Have you seen my owl?”

“Oh, sorry, he’s off on a trip to Hermione. Confirming plans.” Ginny walked by Albus on her way out,  “Woden’s just got back, you can use her.” She pointed to the family barn owl, perched by the window.

“What have you got him this year?” his dad asked, not having to clarify. He nodded his head towards the misshapen parcel in Albus’ hands. “Looks like half the contents of Diagon Alley.”

It was rather large, Albus had to admit.

“Just a muggle novel. And a self-wrapping scarf,” he said, coaxing Woden over to him. “He’s been tying himself in knots with his school one, so.” He studied his dad for a moment, taking in his rumpled robes, the bags under this eyes. “You okay?” he asked.

Harry blinked over at him, a corner of his mouth upturned. “Yes,” he dismissed. “Just work, you know. Boring stuff.”

Albus bit his lip. “Did something happen?”

“No, love. No.” Harry stretched his arms over his head, joints cracking. “It’s been busy, that’s all,” he said with a yawn. “I’ve got time off, though, for christmas. I was thinking, tomorrow, that you, me, and Lily could visit that Goblin battle site in Pluckley. Full of ghouls, apparently. Your mum and James are going to the Tornadoes and Bangers match.”

“Sounds cool.”

Harry frowned, leaning forward in his chair to get a good look at Albus. “You feeling okay? You look a bit peaky.”

It was true. As Albus tied his parcel to Woden’s leg, he felt himself come over all strange.

“Probably just all the excitement,” he said, smile wavering. The idea of going on a family trip, of doing anything without his parents knowing about him, made him feel quite nauseous. It was different, now that he knew. Like he’d be deceiving them. He had to tell them. Now. He had to say something “I, er, need to talk to you -”

The door slammed open, James and Ginny bumbling inside in a whirl of noise.

“Er,” Harry stood up, bringing their chatter to a halt. “Could you give us a minute, Gin?” he said, eyes widening towards Ginny, trying to convey something.

It worked in some respect, as James’ gaze flickered to Albus. “You want me to hang around, Al?” he said, ever so casually. Albus felt immeasurably fond of his brother, in that moment.

He shook his head, however. “No, no. It’s okay,” he smiled. “Er, mum, you should probably stay, though.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Very mysterious,” she teased, sitting down, though she sent Albus a reassuring nod.

“It’s not,” Albus rushed as James closed the door behind him, sending a thumbs up behind their parents’ backs. “At least, I don’t mean to be.”

He placed his hands on the table. Then, changing his mind, he shoved them under his legs. He face felt clammy. He could do this. It was just his mum and dad. They would be fine. He just needed to say the words.

“Er, well. What it is - It’s that - Well,” he floundered, unable to look them in the eye.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Ginny asked, gently.

“Yes!” Albus half shouted it. “Yes, I am. Honestly. I’m fine. It’s just finding the words.” He smiled at his mum, immediately regretting it. The concern so obvious on her face caused his stomach to lurch.

“You don’t need to worry about diplomacy, Albus,” Harry said, his forehead creased as looked at Albus intently.

“No,” Albus breathed. “Right, so, I’ve just been thinking, sort of, this year. Or, well, not thinking, but it’s occurred to me, or, rather, actually, I’ve realised, recently, that I’m, er, well, you see, I’m not, er, not -” He couldn’t get the words out, his heart was beating too fast, his hands were shaking.

“It’s all right, don’t work yourself up.”

Do it. _Do it_. Just say it.

“No, right, sorry.” He took a shaking breath. It felt like all the blood had vanished from his head. “I’m not -” he rushed. “I think I’m gay. Or -” He closed his eyes, teeth gritted. “No, I know, I know I’m gay.” He blinked up at the ceiling, trying to remember how to breathe. “Um, so that. Yeah, so that was it if,” his words were so quiet, he could hardly hear himself, “if that’s okay.”

The clock ticked loudly in the background. Outside, the gentle hum of the distant motorway travelled through the air.

“Okay,” Harry echoed.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Ginny gasped. “ _Albus._ ”

Finally, he looked at his parents. To his shock, Albus felt heat spike behind his eyes, his vision blurring. “Sorry.” He gasped, raising his hands to his face. “I’m not upset, I don’t know why,” he mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks.

In an instant, his mum had her arms around him. “It’s okay. Shush, shush. It’s okay.” She rocked him as he cried, her hand rubbing circles at his back like she did when he was little and got scared of the dark. After a while, Albus’ eyes dried, his heart pounded less harshly against his chest. Ginny lifted his head up, smiling wetly. “We’ll have some Blishen’s Firewhisky tonight, hey? To celebrate.” She nodded, shaking her hair out of her face. She squeezed Albus’ shoulders. “I know you’ve been wanting to try it. You’re not subtle,” she said with a small laugh.

“Mum,” Albus drew the word out. “You don’t have to do that. You’ve been saving it.”

“Yes, for a special occasion. My beautiful boy.” She pulled him close once more, whispering into his wayward hair, “This is good, this is a good thing. There’s lots of societies, hang on, let me -” She clambered to her feet, eyes searching the kitchen. “The Harpies did a campaign, it’s somewhere,” she muttered. “Give me a sec.” She flung herself out of the room, the sound of her running rapidly up the stairs vibrating through the walls.

In the relative calm, his dad crouched in front of him. “Albus,” he said. His voice was deep and close and safe. “Come on, come here.”

Albus dropped forward, his forehead pressed against Harry’s chest. His dad’s arms cradled his head and he gulped a breath. “I didn’t mean to cry,” he croaked. “I’m not sad.” He didn’t sound too convincing.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry gently replied. Albus felt his shrug. “Sometimes you just need to let it out.”

“I wasn’t worried. I mean, I didn’t think you’d be weird about it. I just -” He raised his head, fingers lodged nervously in his mouth. “It was just actually doing it.”

Harry grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his face. He ducked his head. “I’m really proud of you,” he said.

Albus looked away. “Dad, you don’t -”

“Hey, I am, all right.” Reaching around to rest his hand against the back of Albus’ neck, Harry’s voice was soft when he said, “Thank you for telling me, love. It takes some guts, opening up like that. Especially if it might get chucked back at you.”

“I said, I didn’t think -”

“No, I know. But thinking something is different to being scared that you’re wrong.” Harry raised himself to his feet before sitting down next to Albus. He took a deep breath. “And if there’s some boy out there who you’ll think will make you happy,” he said, lightly, “then he’ll be welcome here, I promise. With open arms.” Albus sent him a weak smile. He felt a hundred times better, though his hands were still shaking. “I love you, Albus, okay?” his dad continued, before breaking into a grin. “Now, let your mum fuss. She’ll be hell all week if you don’t.”

Albus laughed, wiping at his cheeks. “Yeah. All right,” he nodded.

That christmas was one of the best that Albus could remember. As always, they spent the day at their grandparents. Albus suspected that James must’ve have warned Rose not to mention Scorpius, and he was grateful. It was almost like christmas when they were little again. Gorgeous smells filled the Burrow, knitted jumpers and warm hugs passed around from person to person. Full of food, the kids played Trivial Pursuit to the sound of the Weird Sister’s Classic Christmas Bonanza on the wireless, as well as the occasional snore from whoever had claimed the sofa.

Albus grinned as uncle Ron beat uncle Percy at a fourth round of wizard’s chess, his paper crown perched skew-whiff on his head. He felt warm, and happy, and loved. All that was missing, he thought, was Scorpius. Just in the corner, there, he’d fit just fine. Curled up around a cushion, giggling at uncle George’s extravagant jokes, hair delightfully ruffled.

Yes, that would do just fine.

Soon, Albus smiled to himself. It would all work out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_“There is no escaping the past.”_

_Act Four, Scene Four_

Blurs of red and blue stained the sky, the roaring of the crowd caused the hair’s on the back of Albus’ neck to stand up.

Bellowed across the Castle grounds, the words of the commentator were overflowing with excitement, “ _And that’s Rose Granger-Weasley with another ten points for Gryffindor!_ ”

From his seat at the top of the stands, Albus clapped steadily, the sound muffled by his thick gloves. It was the third game of the season; Slytherin had already lost to Ravenclaw, though they’d come out on top in their match with Hufflepuff. Now Ravenclaw were taking to the skies again for Gryffindor’s first game.

And Gryffindor were wiping the floor with them.

Albus grimaced as Hugo narrowly avoided getting whacked off his broom by a wayward bludger. The crowd roared. It was Hugo’s second game, and he’d confided to Albus earlier that he was more nervous than anything to be going up against his sister. Albus was no expert, but he thought his cousin was holding his own pretty well.

Scorpius was watching the whole affair from behind his fingers, making strange squeaking noises whenever Gryffindor intercepted the Quaffle.

“You’re a terrible Slytherin,” Albus scoffed, unable to contain his disdain.

“I’m a fantastic Slytherin.” Scorpius sniffed, and raised his chin. “I know good quidditch when I see it.”

“You failed trials in the first round,” Albus pointed out, just as Gryffindor aimed another strike at Ravenclaw’s goal.

“Nuhuh,” Scorpius sang. “I didn’t fail. I just didn’t succeed.”

“ _A fantastic save from Ravenclaw Keeper, Monty Tremblay, a new recruit by Captain Louis Weasley,_ ” the commentator called. “ _It’ll take more than that to keep these Gryffindor lions tamed._ ”

Albus groaned. “Tamed. This is the worst.”

But Scorpius was already focused on the game again. Albus huffed and let his eyes wonder over the top of the stands and towards the Forbidden Forest across the grounds. Crows circled above the treeline, the branches bending dangerously in the strong wind. Albus turned in his seat as he spotted a Thestral calf hovering hesitantly at the edge of the forest.

He sat, willing the creature to come further into the dim sunlight. Ever since last year, when he realised he’d be able to see the Thestrals, he’d been trying to get a chance to meet one up close, away from the bustle of Hogsmeade station.

Maybe no one would notice if he snuck away. Even as he thought it, however, the Thestral sank back into the dark of the forest.

He’d have to look into how best to find them, he thought. His dad had given him his old ‘Monster Book of Monsters’ textbook over the summer. Albus had put up a token amount of resistance, in the name of tradition. In actuality, he’d been beyond excited to read it. The book had been taken off the Hogwarts book list years ago, and copies were so prone to escaping or self-destructing, that they were rare finds.

The book had gone into great detail about a lot of creatures. Albus’ favourite had to be the Shelliferous Drogodflikerous, though, not the Thestral. It had reminded him of the fairies that used to live at the bottom of the garden when he was a boy. He’d play with them for hours, their shrill fairy giggles never failing to make him laugh.  

Albus blinked. Now, there was an idea.

He waited until the end of the match, until he was sure he’d have Scorpius’ full attention. They made their way down the to the bottom of the stands.

“Albus, you came!”

Albus stopped short at the sound of his name. Rose was rushing over to him and Scorpius, her quidditch robes billowing behind her. She still had an exhilarated grin on her face from the success of winning the game.

“Er, yeah. Of course I did,” Albus smiled at her, feeling awkward. They’d spoken at christmas, of course, but he’d been doing very well at ignoring her at school entirely. “To see Hugo, obviously,” he joked. Rose shoved him. “Blimey. And you! You were great. Really great.”

Rose preened. “Great enough to beat Slytherin next time,” she sang, sending Scorpius a smile.

Albus’ stomach dropped.

“No house talk!” Scorpius said, pointing at Rose, eyes crinkling.

“Just a little?”

“Not a jot.”

“He drives a hard bargain,” Rose caved, turning to Albus as if sharing a joke. Albus, however, couldn’t quite work out the strange sensations coursing through his body. He couldn’t dwell on it for too long before Rose engulfed him in a tight hug. “Oh, Albus. I’m so glad you came.”

“Yeah. Listen, Rose,” Albus winced, untangling himself from her grip. “I’m sorry -”

“Oh, shush. We don’t have to talk about it,” she waved him off, rolling her eyes.  “You’re sensitive, I know.” Albus frowned, but Rose didn’t seem to notice. “I have to go,” she said to Scorpius. “The team are celebrating tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Scorpius nodded vigorously. “Yeah, sure, absolutely.”

“Come, too, Albus,” she said, sending him a dazzling white smile. “We can catch up.”

He coughed. “Right.”

Thanking Merlin that Rose simply waved at the pair and left, rather than hugging Scorpius, or, heaven forbid, kissing him, Albus tried to overcome the panic filling his chest.

“What’s the face for?” Scorpius asked, knocking into him lightly as they began to head back to the castle, along with the crowd.

Albus stalled, ignoring the question. Instead, he remembered what he’d wanted to speak to Scorpius about before.

“What if - What if it’s not who, but _what_?”

“Um,” Scorpius pulled a face. “What?”

“Yeah.”

Scorpius huffed out a laugh, folding his arms around himself. “No,” he raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“The body in the dungeons,” Albus whined. He pulled at Scorpius cloak, dragging them out of the tide of students and heading instead towards the lake. “Knockturn Alley. Chudley,” he said. “What if it’s not a person? That’s why no-one can figure out the spells used. There weren’t any. It must’ve been a creature.” He grinned, wide eyed, at Scorpius.

“Oh! Like the Basilisk! In the Chamber of Secrets!” Scorpius jumped on the spot and grabbed Albus’ wrist. “We just have to figure out what could’ve have done it.”

“No need. I already know.”

“And you’re keeping it to yourself?”

“Artistic licence,” Albus teased as they reached the shadow of a large willow tree.

Scorpius dropped to the ground, dragging Albus with him. “Spill,” he demanded.

Albus folded his legs underneath himself and waited for a beat, ensuring a captive audience. “It’s a Valtoire,” he said. “Or a group of them.”

“A Valtoire?” Scorpius sent Albus a questioning look. “They’re on the endangered list, though. They wouldn’t just be roaming about.”

This was true. Valtoires had run riot in the middle ages, but they were still around. There’d been a whole spread about them in ‘The Monster Book of Monsters’. Large, humanoid creatures, with horns and cloven feet, they’d helped fuel muggle stories of demons and fawns for centuries. Attracted to swells of magic, they were stealthy animals, with a known record of being difficult to track. They were incredibly dangerous, killing their prey by luring them away from help and sending them into a trance like state. After long enough, their victims’ hearts simply stopped beating, magic drained.

Albus pushed on, “The Department for the _whatever_ of Magic Creatures -”

“Regulation and Control,” Scorpius added.

“Yeah, whatever, has started up a scheme to protect endangered species, though. My uncle Charlie was telling me about it. Valtoire were on the list. They must’ve got free. It’s the only explanation,” Albus finished, triumphant.

Scorpius gazed across the grounds. “Real life Valtoire,” he whispered. “Oh, Albus, it’s brilliant.” The smile dropped from his face. “Well, not brilliant,” he clarified, changing track. “It’s bad. Very bad. But, you know what I mean.”

“I do.”

“Hang on, though,” Scorpius frowned. “What about the threats? To the Ministry?”

Albus paused. He hadn’t thought of that. “Well,” he said, wracking his brain. “Maybe they didn’t escape. Maybe someone let them out, yeah,” he rushed, leaning forward. “And now they’re blackmailing the Ministry!”

Scorpius licked his lips, looking fond in the face of his friend’s excitement. “We don’t have proof of any of this,” he pointed out.

“Scorpius, do you honestly think we should leave it?” Albus raised his eyebrows, pointedly.

The other boy looked bashful. “No. No, you’re right. We need to tell someone. Before anything else happens.”

~

It had to be his dad, of course. He was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the only person that would hear Albus out.

And so Albus and Scorpius found themselves waiting outside his office, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Two school children waiting outside a Head of Department’s office in the middle of the Ministry of Magic did tend to draw a few questioning glances, however.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous,” Scorpius mumbled, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket. “We haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Force of habit,” Albus replied.

He had always felt a bit ill at ease whenever he visited his dad at the Ministry, had done since he was young. He always seemed so much more like Harry Potter when he was here, so much more different than the dad he was at home.

Above them, interdepartmental memos zoomed across the outer office. Stern looking wizards in stern looking robes marched across the hall, their shoes clacking loudly against the floor. The monotonous buzz of dozens of conversations echoed around the antechamber. At the end of the long corridor that ran ahead of them, the golden adornments on the heavy oak doors twinkled every time there was a break in the crowd. Albus was still staring at the wall of robed ministers when he spotted a familiar face.

“There he is.” He whacked Scorpius’ arm and sat up straighter. “Dad!” he called.

Harry turned towards him immediately, face breaking into wide smile. He quickened his step as he approached.

“Albus, hello,” he said, breathlessly. His hair was in disarray, as usual. Even though he seemed happy to see them, Albus could spot the dark circles under his eyes, and his pale skin. He looked tired. “Scorpius,” Harry nodded, shoving his wand in his pocket. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Albus nodded, shifted on the spot. He could feel people looking at him and Scorpius, last year’s escapades still fresh in everyone's minds. “Yeah, we just need to tell you something.”

At his words Harry sent him a curious look. “Sure, come in,” he said, guiding them into his office. “What’s going on?”

The large office was a mess. Parchment covered the desk, with spare robes flung over the furniture. Lining the lower shelves were rows of dusty books. Above them, strange trinkets overwhelmed the bookcase, whirring instruments and intricate, clockwork mechanisms stacked up to the ceiling.

Scorpius looked around with an open mouth. Albus kicked him in the shin.

“The body, at Hogwarts,” he said as his dad leant against his desk.

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. “Albus -” he started.

“We know what did it!” Scorpius burst out. Albus felt a thrill of gratitude run through him, as his friend’s eagerness to defend him.

“Oh, you do?” Harry said. Albus didn’t miss the sarcasm.

“Yes, we do,” Albus confirmed, chin raised.

Backing down a little, Harry unbuttoned his waistcoat. “All right,” he sighed. “Enlighten me.”

“A Valtoire,” Scorpius said, immediately. The other boy looked flushed with excitement.

Next to him Albus nodded. “Dad, it all fits,” he urged. “It has to be.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. Albus watched, grinding his teeth, as his dad rubbed his jaw and grimaced. “You left Hogwarts to come and tell me this?”

That took the wind out of Albus’ sails. “No, Dad, it makes sense. They’re attracted to large sources of magic, that’s why they hit Hogwarts and Knockturn Alley. I mean, Chudley’s a magical settlement, right?”

Scorpius stepped forward. “Mr Potter, Albus is right,” he said softly. “It explains why you can’t trace any spell.”

“And Charlie said,” Albus carried on, trying his best not to sound like he was whining. “He _told me_ there was a community of Valtoire brought over here for protection.”

All through Albus’ explanation, Harry had been nodding along. He looked at his son now. “All the victims were muggles, Albus,” he said, shrugging. “There wouldn’t have been any magic for a Valtoire to drain.”

“Well, it could’ve -” Albus floundered. “Maybe it made a mistake.”

Harry clicked his tongue. “It deliberately picked up a muggle and brought them to an intensely magical site before killing them by mistake?” he said. “Three times?”

Scorpius’ gaze flicked between the two of them. He tucked his hair behind his ear before staring at the floor.

Albus felt heat rise to his cheeks. He gripped his wand in his pocket.

“I - I just wanted to help.”

Harry’s expression soften. “I know, believe me, I know. And that’s great,” he said. “I’m pleased the two of you came to me, honestly I am.” He pushed away from the desk, coming to stand in front of the two boys. “All the Valtoire are accounted for. We’ve checked, the thought crossed our minds as well, before confirmation of the victim’s magical status.” Albus ducked his head and he felt his dad rest a hand on his shoulder. “Albus. I know you want to help. But, I promise, the best thing for you - for both of you - is to concentrate on your school work. Have fun,” he squeezed Albus’ arm, looking between the pair. “Don’t worry about it. If you see anything suspicious, let me know. But don’t go looking into anything. That’s how accidents happen.”

“But -” Albus pouted. He needed his dad to understand. “We weren’t doing anything, Dad. Just research.”

Harry smiled. “And you did a good job. It was a logical conclusion, just not the right one.”

“Sorry, Mr Potter,” Scorpius piped up.

To Albus’ surprise, his dad laughed. “Oh, Scorpius,” he said. “Call me Harry, please.”

The colour drained from Scorpius’ face and Albus rolled his eyes. Of course Scorpius would still get star struck by his dad. “Right,” Scorpius croaked. “Sorry, Harry.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Albus echoed, disheartened.

His dad groaned. “Come on, you don’t need to apologise. I know you were only doing what you thought was right. Nobody got hurt.” He brought his hands together in front of his chest, as if praying. “Just, no more, okay?”

“Yeah,” Albus said, so quietly he was sure his dad couldn’t hear it.

Scorpius coughed. “We’ll, go, then,” he said, a little awkwardly. “Homework to do, I suppose.” He let out a nervous laugh and headed for the door, looking for Albus to follow.

He was about to do just that when his dad called his name. Albus signalled for Scorpius to go ahead, watching his dad with a wary eye as the door shut. “Does Scorpius know?” Harry asked after a moment. Albus shook his head, knowing that they weren’t talking about the attacks anymore. “Why not?” His dad didn’t sound mad, only curious.

Albus bit his lip and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“He’s your best friend,” Harry said, pointlessly.

“I know,” Albus mumbled, shifting his weight.

“I realise I’ve not always been completely on board with the two of you,” Harry began, looking ill at ease. “But I know it wouldn’t make a difference to him.” He ducked his head, meeting Albus’ eyes. “It would be good for you, if he knew.”

“I know that, Dad,” Albus huffed. “I will tell him.” He stalled, searching the room for a good excuse. None was forthcoming. “I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

Harry didn’t look convinced, but nor did he push any further. “All right,” he relented. “Okay, back to school with you.” He stepped forward, curling a hand around Albus’ neck and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “And don’t forget it’s your granddad’s birthday in a few weeks. Make sure you send him a card.”

Albus nodded, shutting the door behind him.

~

Later, in the common room, Albus and Scorpius sunk into a pair of soft armchairs. Between them, they started up a half hearted game of wizard’s chess, though Albus couldn’t summon up the motivation. He shoved one of his knights forward, only to receive a whack on the finger with a tiny javelin. “What are you doing?” the miniature knight called. “Pea brain! That bishop’ll take me!”

“Oh, sorry,” Albus stuttered, returning the knight to safety and blinking owlishly at the board once more.

Luckily, Scorpius didn’t seem to be paying much attention either.

“So, we went in a bit half cocked,” the other boy burst out. “Worse things happen at sea.”

Albus sent him a bemused look. “In English, Scorpius.”

Scorpius leant back against the armchair, spreading his hands out in front of him as he announced, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, God.” Albus dropped his head to his hands, letting go of any pretence that he was playing the game. “Dad must think I’m an idiot.”

“All right, he definitely doesn’t think that,” Scorpius said, sounding fond. “Because that’s not true.”

Albus ignored him. “Of course it wasn’t a Valtoire,” he whined. “They were muggles!”

Scorpius shook his head. “We just need to regroup,” he encouraged. “Come at it afresh.”

“No.” Albus was moping, but he felt it was appropriate. “Maybe Dad’s right. We should leave it alone.”

“Albus, no!”

He raised his eyes as Scorpius’ impassioned shout. “‘No’?” he asked.

“No,” the other boy repeated. Albus hadn’t seen him look so determined since they started studying unicorns. “We can do this. Next time, we’ll think it through properly. We’ll have evidence. We’ll make it into a project! Oh, yes.” A wide grin spread across Scorpius’ face and he leant forward in his chair. “Okay, we’ll present our case like we’re in in front of the Wizengamot, or something.”

The sight of his ridiculous, enthusiastic face made Albus smile. He fought down the stupid urge rising within him just to reach out, take Scorpius’ face in his hands and kiss him senseless. Instead, he said, “You seem much more eager. Getting knocked back does it for you, then?”

Scorpius shrugged. “You said it yourself. If we find out who’s threatening the Ministry, we’re one step closer.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Albus asked, teasing. Scorpius’ mood was infectious.

“I’m working on it,” he replied. After a moment he wiggled his fingers. “Magic.”

Albus ducked his head, laughing. “Inspirational.”

“Why, thank you,” Scorpius preened. “Thank you very much.”

~

Up in the warm and drowsy attic Professor Nilas talked them through the noble and historic art of advanced tessomancy.

Albus’ had poured too many tea leaves into his tea. It was too strong to drink, but he did it anyway, hardly tasting it as it scolded his mouth. He couldn’t concentrate. He was too busy trying to listen to Scorpius and Rose’s conversation at the table next to him.

They’d been paired off to individual tables upon entry, and Albus had been more than a little horrified when Rose had dragged Scorpius over to sit with her. The long tablecloths and delicate china made it feel horribly like Albus was having to watch them on a date, first hand.

“I have no idea what this is supposed to mean,” Siti Strange said, crouched over the text book, frowning. She was one of Albus’ fellow Slytherins, a severe looking girl with a strong jaw, it was often alarming to people how gentle a character she was, once they got to know her.

“Shush,” Albus hissed, straining his ears. He couldn’t hear anything, really, over the general classroom buzz.

“I mean, it looks like a squiggly line. Maybe that’s purification, or change. Or, what? Could be travel, I suppose.” She looked down at cup again. “I don’t think it’s right,” she muttered. “Let me look at yours.”

“ _Shush,_ ” Albus hissed again, batting away her hand where it reached out for his tea cup.

“I will not. You’re supposed to be predicting my future,” she replied, words quiet but clear. “Not fawning over your lost love.”

Albus’ jaw dropped. “I’m not -” he started, outraged.

Siti waved him off. “Fine, then. Give me your cup.” She didn’t wait for him to reply, but stole the cup from his hand.

“All right,” Albus grumbled, shifting so he was facing the table fully.

“Ugh,” Siti groaned looking at the dregs of tea leaves left in Albus’ cup. “There’s a lot going on here.”

Albus scoffed. “No there is not.”

“Yes. Look, you’ve got a cross, I think, that means ‘trials and suffering’.” She looked up at him with a grin. “Or, hang on, no, it might be that funny ‘V’ shaped thing. That’s strong emotion. And, look, there, that’s definitely a crescent moon. That’s introspection.” She set down the cup. “So you’re going to suffer, feel quite strongly about it, then do some heavy thinking. No change there, then.”

“You are definitely making that up,” Albus said. He took back the cup. All he could see were a variety of differently shaped blobs.

“Maybe,” Siti said, pouring herself another cup of tea. “Who cares. Ridiculous class. Here, do me.”

By the time the class eventually drew to an end, Albus’ head was pounding. He scrambled down the ladder just in time to see Scorpius and Rose saying goodbye to each other.

“See you at dinner,” Scorpius said to her, voice deep and soft. Rose smiled and rose onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to Scorpius’ lips.

Albus had to grip the ladder to keep himself steady. A powerful rush of rage swept through him. He leant his head against the wood, trying to block out the unkind thoughts forming in his mind’s eye.

“Hey.” He opened his eyes to see Scorpius grinning over at him. “Isn’t she wonderful?” he said, apparently misinterpreting Albus’ look of horror for something else. Or perhaps he hadn’t noticed Albus’ feelings at all.

“If you say so,” Albus grumbled, sour. As they set off down the spiral tower stairs he scrambled for a different topic. “What did your tea leaves say?”

“Something about home and great happiness. Makes a nice change,” Scorpius joked. “You?”

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting. Like Scorpius’ tea leaves would show him the answers to all his unasked question. “Introspection,” he huffed.

Scorpius laughed so hard, he had to stop on the staircase, bracing himself against the wall. “Oh,” he chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “That’s brilliant.”

“Shut up,” he said, unable to remain completely dower in the wake of Scorpius’ laughter. He tried anyway. “I suppose Rose’s was the same. You live together happily ever after, forever and ever, until the end of time,” he mocked, unkindly.

Scorpius stopped on the staircase again, this time, he looked a little hurt. Albus sagged under the weight of it. He closed his eyes, running a hand across his forehead.

“Sorry,” he said, grimacing. “Headache, all the fumes, you know.”

“Right,” Scorpius drew the word out, moving off again. “Well, no. Her’s were all about action and success and assimilation, actually.” He frowned for a moment, though it quickly passed. “But then she is the most ambitious person I’ve ever met, so that makes sense.” Albus grunted in response and Scorpius knocked at his side. “We should stop by the hospital wing, if it’s that bad. Get some potion.”

“Yeah, all right,” Albus agreed as they came out onto a busy corridor. He couldn’t go on feeling like this.

For the rest of the day, Albus was plagued by the horrid idea that he was doing everything wrong. Every single time he’d seen Scorpius and Rose together, the two of them had been happy. Scorpius was so full of joy recently. If that was Rose’s influence, maybe she was better for him than Albus could ever be. He turned the idea over and over in his head until he shoved it to one side. No. A few months couldn’t compete with the years that he and Scorpius had been friends. Albus could make him so much happier, if he’d just give it a chance.

It had to be soon, though. The longer he waited, the more serious Scorpius and Rose became. If there’s one thing that Albus wouldn’t do, it was break Scorpius’ heart.

~

Never let it be said that Albus Potter couldn’t power on through extreme self doubt.  

“It’s a little scary, to be honest, Al,” James muttered under his breath a few days later, as he and Albus gathered in another empty classroom.

Albus lifted his parchment closer to his chest, hiding it from view as Nearly Headless Nick floated through the wall, taking a shortcut out to the grounds. He smiled politely, trying to look innocent. The second the ghost was back out of sight, however, he leant back over the scroll, quill in hand, thinking. “What was that?” he asked, distractedly.

“Oh, nothing,” James dismissed. He dropped into the seat next to Albus, leaning over the desk. “Are you sure this will work?”

“No, not really. I couldn’t think of anything else.” He frowned at the page, tongue sticking out as he concentrated. “‘It would be best, for both of us, for the future.’ There,” he lifted his head with a slightly manic grin at his brother. “Done.”

James ignored him. “Yeah. It feels like this could go one of many different ways. Not all of them good, per say.”

“It can’t get any worse,” Albus replied.

A shrill cackle burst from across the room and both boys turned to spot Lily, leaning against the door frame. “So dramatic,” she teased.

“You’re late,” James said, as she joined them. “Explain it to me again.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Albus grumbled. He pulled his chair closer, hands raised in front of him. “Okay, so, Scorpius finds this note from Rose to Yann going on about how she’s worried her relationship with Scorpius is impacting on her school work, right, and that she’s thinking of calling it off.”

James nodded. He looked confused. “Right, okay, except that Rose hasn’t written any note, and doesn’t appear to think anything of the sort?”

Albus paused. “Yes.”

“Why would she leave a note like that somewhere Scorpius would find?”

“She wouldn’t, _but_ ,” Albus revealed, a twinkle in his eye, “she’s leant him some Astrology book, extra reading, apparently, so I’m going to slip it between the pages. It’ll seem like she left it there and forgot about it.” He grinned.

James pulled a face, impressed. “Okay, I’m with you. So Scorpius reads it, and then what? Feels shitty about himself?”

“No!” Albus frowned. That wasn’t the plan at all. Hadn’t James been listening? “No. Look, he’ll tell me, okay, and I will guide him if I need to.”

“Sounds very organic,” James deadpanned.

He sent a stern glare in James’ direction. “I won’t need to, though,” he said through gritted teeth. “Because Scorpius is a very nice person and is all about doing well in class, right? So, he will almost definitely end things, so that Rose doesn’t have to, and she can carry on being top of the year without distraction.” He nodded, pleased with himself. “Then I will be free to, you know, move in,” he finished, with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, you see,” James said. “That’s where I’m coming unstuck.”

“What do you mean?”

Lily chose this moment to wade in. “What James is trying to say, I think,” she said, flicking her long, red hair over her shoulder. “Is that it all hinges on Scorpius deciding to break up with Rose for her own good.” She tapped Albus’ nose with the tip of her wand and he jerked back and the strange tingling sensation. “It’s very tragic and romantic, but, what if he doesn’t? What if they actually talk to each other?”

“Yeah!” James added. “The whole thing will come crashing down. Scorpius will find out that she didn’t write any note.”

“Do you two have a better idea?” Albus snapped, still rubbing his nose.

James shrugged. “No. But then, I’m not really actively thinking -” He cut himself off at the glower Albus sent his way. “Nevermind.”

“This’ll work,” Albus half growled. “And if it doesn’t, I’ll try something else.” He took a deep breath before reaching out with an open hand. “James, do you have Rose’s Runes essay.”

“Here.” James produced a roll of scroll from his bag, passing it over as he grumbled, “Bloody long and all.”

“Brilliant.” Albus rolled it out across the table and shoved it towards Lily. He dropped his own handwritten note on top of it, the ink still shimmering, and stared at his sister, expectantly. “Right, Lily, here’s the note. You just need to transform the writing to copy Rose’s and we’ll be away.”

Lily pulled her lips into a thin line as she reached for her wand. “For the record, I don’t like this. Can’t you just buy him some flowers? Everyone likes flowers”

“No. And noted, it’s all already noted. Let’s just,” Albus waved, his patience quickly evaporating.

She maintained the disapproving glare for a few moments more, before she twirled her wand in a delicate wave and whispered, “Exemplum.” Albus watched with glee has his words, written in his own hand, danced across the page. They rearranged themselves like droplets of water until they resembled the tiny, tidy scrawl of Rose’s essay. “There,” Lily said, pleased. When Albus picked up the note, she grabbed his wrist. “Albus,” she began, words gentle. “Just talk to him, please.”

Albus bit his cheek. “I will,” he promised. He looked down at the note. “ _After_ they’re broken up.”

~

Scorpius found the note.

Scorpius read the note.

Scorpius did not tell Albus about it, and he did not break up with Rose.

Albus watched, open mouthed, as the next day Scorpius jumped down next to him on one of the Slytherin common room’s plush sofas, a contented smile on his face. He blinked down at his Charms homework, unsure of what to do. He’d been ready for an upset Scorpius. A happy Scorpius wasn’t part of the plan.

“Er,” he started, morosely. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius smiled, pulling out his own school books. “Great.”

“Been with Rose?” Albus tried, as casually as he could. He never normally asked about her.

“Uhuh. Actually,” Scorpius set down his parchment. “We had a really good talk, you know.”

Albus’ quill paused where he was dripping it in his inkwell. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Scorpius fiddled with the corner of his book, checking around them for people who could overhear. Albus shifted closer. “I found a note she’d written to Yann, I don’t think she meant me to see it, so I didn’t mention it to her.”

“What did it say?”

“She was thinking of breaking it off,” Scorpius wrinkled his nose, hair falling into his eyes.

“No,” Albus said, as convincing as he could be.

“I know,” Scorpius nodded. “I mean, I wasn’t that surprised.” He huffed out a laugh. “It’s a miracle she’s put up with me for this long.”

Albus frowned. “That’s not true, Scorpius.”

“No, but,” his friend shrugged. “She said - in the note, I mean, not to me - that it was because I was distracting her from work. I know school’s important to her, I wouldn’t want to -” Scorpius sighed heavily. “I don’t know. I thought about maybe ending it myself, save her the trouble.”

The words, as horrid as Scorpius made them sound, lifted Albus a little. He at least knew his friend pretty well, then. He’d almost got it right. “But?” he questioned.

“It just felt strange,” Scorpius said. “She’d never mentioned anything. I asked her about it. Well, I mean, I said to her, if she needed me to back off for a little while, I would. We don’t have to be together constantly.” He looked down at his papers and said, quietly, “I think I’d rather we weren’t, to be honest.”

Albus chewed on his lip for a moment hands clasped under the table. “And she was okay with that?”

“Yeah. Said it would be good for us. To keep our sense of individuality,” Scorpius explain, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “She’s clever, like that. I’m lucky.”

“Yeah.” Albus couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“It made me think, though.”

Albus met his gaze, his dark eyes serious once more.“About what?”

“Honesty is the best policy.”

“I ‘spose,” Albus responded, wearily.

“I want to be honest with you.” Before Albus could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he was away. “There’s something I need to tell you, Albus, and I don’t think you’ll freak out, but I’m also asking you not to.”

“Okay,” Albus said, slowly. He was unsettled by Scorpius’ behaviour, and he said so. “Scorpius, you’re being very weird.”

“I know. Here.” He pulled out a paper bag from his pocket and shoved it under Albus’ nose. “Have a sweet.”

Reaching in to pull out a Jelly Slug, Albus let out a slow, “Thanks.”

Scorpius levelled him with a look. “I’m bisexual.” Albus froze, Jelly Slug halfway to his mouth. Scorpius. Bisexual. Had Albus misheard? How had Albus not known that? All this time. “Albus?” Scorpius asked, eyebrows scrunched together. “Did you hear me? I said, I’m -”

“No, I heard,” Albus said, coming back to himself. “I didn’t - I didn’t know that.”

“Well.” Scorpius flattened his hair. “I was scared to tell you. I mean, not because - Well, there’s something else.” Albus could hear Scorpius tapping his feet against the stone floor. “Have another sweet.”

“Scorpius,” Albus said. His heart was racing.

“All right. So, I - You know I love you, Albus. As a friend, you know that.”

They’d never said that to each other before. Close enough, sure. But never those words. Albus felt queasy. Maybe that was what being in love was. A constant state of nausea. “Yeah,” he said, voice trembling a little. “I love you, too.”

Scorpius smiled at him. “It’s nice to hear you say it,” he said. His eyes looked suspiciously glassey. He took a steadying breath. “I kind of fancied you. I fancied you a lot. It got a bit out of hand, to be honest.” He looked down at his hands as Albus struggled to breathe. “Last year was a bit insane, really.”

“Fancied. You fancied me?” Albus marvelled. He couldn’t believe it. All that time he’d spent not realising, and Scorpius had been right there. Under the table he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was so angry at himself. “Past tense?”

Scorpius flushed pink, dropping his gaze. His eyelashes were long and dark against his skin. He was so beautiful, and he had fancied Albus. All Albus had done was make stupid comments about who’d get a girlfriend first. “Well, that’s why I waited,” Scorpius replied. “I didn’t want to weird you out. I’m mean, I wasn’t going to say anything ever, but now I’m with Rose, it’s different.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t change anything, if I tell you. I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“So, what, you’re dating Rose, and suddenly you’re over me? Just like that?” Albus’ words had more venom to them than he intended, but he was struggling hard to control his emotions.

“No, Albus,” Scorpius said, clearly dismayed. “Look, I know, I always knew it was never going to come to anything. I was trying to move on.” He sat forward in his chair, reaching for Albus’ arm. “And it worked, because now I’m with Rose, and she’s great.”

“Okay.” His tone was harsh. He hardly knew why as he blinked down at Scorpius’ fingers, resting lightly against his jacket.

“Albus, are you okay?” Scorpius sounded worried. That’s not what Albus wanted. None of this was what Albus wanted. “Should I not have said -”

“Scorpius,” he burst out. “It’s fine, it’s good. I’m pleased -” What had his dad said to him, that had made him feel so much better? “I’m proud of you.” Scorpius smiled and he couldn’t take it. He had to leave. He rose to his feet, his chair screeching against the floor. “I - I have to go. Not because of this, okay, I just, I remembered, I need to borrow James’, er, James for a thing,” he muttered as he scrambled to stuff his work into his bag. “Sorry,” he cringed, abandoning all pretence and shoved his things against the wall. He didn’t need them, he just needed to leave. “It’s great, it’s fine, I promise. I - I’ll see you later.”

“Albus,” Scorpius called after him, but Albus was already at the door.

Sprinting across the castle, Albus crashed against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He panted out the password that Lily had given him for emergencies. The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows at his Slytherin robes, but swung back to allow him access. “You may enter,” she said, magnanimously.

It took him a moment to find James in the circular room, familiar and yet strange at the same time. “Hey, Al,” James waved him down as soon as he was spotted. “Rose has gone to quidditch, you don’t have to worry. I don’t think the plan worked, though, mate, she was -”

“James,” Albus ground to a halt in front of his brother. He’d rushed over here, needing to see him. Now that he was here, though, he couldn’t think of what to do, or what to say, to make James understand.

“Are you okay?” James asked, softly. The two other Gryffindors that James had been sitting with picked up their bags.

In a whisper, one of them said, “We’ll be over there,” before they moved to the other side of the common room.

Albus couldn’t even bring himself to care that he looked unhinged enough for people to give him a wide berth. “No,” he gasped out. To his horror, he felt tears spill down his cheeks. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Perfect.

“Hey, hey,” James rushed, pulling him close. “It’s okay,” he muttered. “What happened?”

“I’m an idiot.”

Normally, James would respond with, ‘of course you are’, or ‘you said it, not me’. The anguish Albus felt must’ve showed on his face, though, as all James did was hold him tighter and say, firmly, “You’re a lot of things, Al, but you’re not stupid. Now, tell me what happened.”

And he did. Lily and Roxanne came over to their corner, and the group were soon joined by Louis after Roxanne had summoned him. To Albus’ immense relief they agreed to keep his secret from Rose. Only after he’d exhausted himself from crying and talking did he think that this is what had been missing. His family right at his fingertips.

By the time he made it back to his dorm it was well past curfew and all the curtains had been drawn around his dorm mates’ beds. Albus lingered near Scorpius’ for a while, wondering if he should wake the other boy up. He couldn’t face it. He’d speak to him in the morning. Tonight, he needed to rest.

~

He stood awkwardly near the statue of the large, bald man, his many marbled chins looming overhead. He waited for Scorpius to say something.

“What’s this for?” Scorpius weighed the bag of peppermint toads in his hand, looking perplexed.

Albus grimaced, rubbing at his deck. “By way of apology,” he said. “I was a bit of a git last night. About the whole ‘coming out’ thing.” He stared at the paper bag, and frowned. “I was caught up in my own stuff, I should’ve been a better friend, and I’m sorry. I know it’s just sweets, but you always laugh at them, so,” he trailed off.

“Your own stuff?” Scorpius shifted. “What’s -”

Albus cut him off. “It’s sorted. It doesn’t matter, don’t worry. Today,” he said, feeling more confident every second Scorpius didn’t turn away in disgust. “Is about you. A celebration. What do you want to do?”

The smile on Scorpius’ face was worth a hundred peppermint toads. A thousand of them. A whole shop’s worth.

“So many possibilities,” Scorpius teased.

“Truly.” Albus reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of shimmering material. “James leant me his invisibility cloak,” he said as he passed Scorpius the cloak. “And he told me about a bunch of passageways out of the castle,” he added. Merlin, he hoped Scorpius was up for it. “We could explore.”

“He leant -” Scorpius held the cloak in his hands, a light laugh escaping him. “You’re getting on better, then?”

“Yeah, we are.” Albus smiled. “He’s matured.”

Scorpius scoffed, loudly, “And you’ve done nothing of the sort, of course.”

“Never.”

“All right, Peter Pan,” Scorpius joked. “Let’s go on an adventure.”

They escaped the castle through a dirty, winding passageway that Albus could hardly believe wasn’t common knowledge, considering how easy it was to slip behind the statue’s back. Once they’d reached Hogsmeade, they were free to spend the day as they wished. No classes, no bullies, no professors. It was wonderful, and Albus realised then exactly how much he’d missed Scorpius. The two had been spending less and less time together, without either of them realising.

“I have something for you, too,” Scorpius said, as the pair wandered aimlessly through the mountainside beyond Hogsmeade.

“You don’t,” Albus smirked, unfathomably pleased that Scorpius hadn’t completely hated him before they’d spoken that morning.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder at Albus. Behind him, the large sky was a wash of grey. The grass on the mountain swirled, reflecting the light in a multitude of ways. “Well, no, it’s not really a present,” Scorpius clarified.

“Aw,” Albus whined, without bite.

“Still good, though,” Scorpius promised, brightly. “I owled my aunt Daphne,” he began to explain. “She has connections, you know. She’s also not a stickler for rules. I asked for a favour.”

Albus pulled a face. “I thought she didn’t like you.”

To his surprise, Scorpius looked a little bashful. “No. I might’ve made it seem like Dad and I were fighting, and she’d be helping me get one over,” he admitted.

“Scorpius Malfoy, you _are_ a dirty, rotten liar,” Albus cackled, shoving Scorpius as they walked.

All Scorpius did was beam at him. “I know! I told you, I’m getting good.”

He was amazing, brilliant, _wonderful_. Albus coughed. “Well, what did she send you?”

“A copy of the letters to the Ministry,” Scorpius said. “There’s not just one, Albus, there’s loads. And they cover from before the first attack to as late as two weeks ago.” A dark expression travelled over his face. “Whoever it is, isn’t giving up.”

Albus worried his lip. “What do they say?”

“Here,” Scorpius said, stopping on the path and reaching into his jacket pocket.

“You brought them with you?” Albus asked.

Scorpius sent him a dazzling smile as he handed the wadge of parchment over. “I’m always prepared.”

Albus rolled his eyes before focusing on the parchment. The writing was messy and meandered across the page. Blots of ink had fallen at random points, dark and smudged.

 

_Stop it. Stopping me. I can do it, you know, you can see. Can’t you see?_

_I need more magic. They’re broken. They need fixing. I’m going to fix them. I just need enough magic. It’ll be our secret._

_Add it to the pile._

_Let me. Leave me. Let me do it._

_They don’t have magic. We have magic. We just need more._

_You have to stop it. You have to let me. I won’t stop. Not until I’ve fixed them._

 

He flicked through the rest as Scorpius read over his shoulder. They were all filled with the same.

“They’re nonsense,” Albus mumbled. He pouted, he’d be hoping for better. These were just the babblings of someone one card short of a deck.

“Not nonsense. Just, a little incoherent,” Scorpius replied. He folded his arms and shrugged. “I suppose they see themselves as the wizarding world’s saviour or something. ‘Fixing’. It’s code, isn’t it, to make themselves sound less outwardly barbaric. Social cleansing. Purification. Protecting the bloodlines. It’s all the same stuff, just repackaged for a new generation.”

Albus blinked. “You’re a right ray of sunshine, you know that?”

Scorpius sent a solemn looked his way, hair waving in the wind. “Whoever this is, they’re murdering people, Albus.”

“I know,” Albus replied. He looked down at the muddled scrawl once more. “And we’re going to stop them.”

~

“Albus! Scorpius! Come on!”

They were greeted on their return by Hapi pelting hell for leather down the corridor towards them, Colin lagging behind. He had to grab hold of Scorpius to stop himself, almost dragging both of them to the floor.

It didn’t slow him down, however, as he pulled Scorpius along with him towards the staircase. “Come _on_ ,” he yelled at Albus.

“What?” Albus rushed, jogging to catch up as Colin panted beside him. “Why? Where are you taking us?”

“There’s another body!”

Albus groaned, “Oh, bloody hell.”

“Near the greenhouses,” Hapi explained, still dragging Scorpius along by his collar. Scorpius look suitably ruffled. “Hurry up.”

“Why?”

“‘Why’?” Hapi stopped in the middle of the staircase. Colin let out a relieved gasp as he clung to the wall. “Because, _Potter_ , it’s a thing,” he said. He sounded dismayed, his forehead creased with confusion. “We can’t be the only students in the whole school not to see.”

“Heaven forbid,” Albus muttered, following the other boys once more as they headed outside.

When they arrived, the crowd was already five rows deep. It took Hapi’s apparently limitless presence to part the wave of people, the rest of them following in his wake. As they reached the front, however, they discovered that Hapi had been wrong. There wasn’t another body. There were two.

It wasn’t so exciting anymore.

Albus couldn’t take his eyes away from the young boy’s feet. His shoes were gone. His socks were soaking up the moisture from the grass, fresh after the on and off rain of the day.

A few feet away, the body of an older woman lay crumpled near the greenhouse wall. Professors McGonagall and Diab were crouched down next to the bodies, talking in hushed tones, as Professor Leroux attempted to disperse the plethora of students.

It was when Professor Leroux shooed him away that he noticed, a strange discolouration in the grass. “Hey, look,” he said, tugging at Scorpius’ sleeve. He pointed to the grass, just beyond the young boy’s outstretched fingers. “What is that?”

“Oh, wowza. I think that’s Sulphur Vive,” Scorpius practically whispered, eyes wide. “They used to use it in alchemy. It helped make the Philsopher’s Stone!”

Albus ground his teeth. “Why are they back here?” he muttered. Most of the students had been successfully sent away, the quiet of the castle grounds enveloping the scene. “There must be something here they need. We have to look again.”

Just as Scorpius nodded, Professor Leroux sent them a stern, “Malfoy! Potter! Am I talking to a brick wall? Back to your common room. Now.”

The common room was packed, the drama of finding yet more bodies within the school grounds unleashing a commotion not often seen within the Slytherin dungeons.

“Sulphur Vive is a byproduct of some healing spells,” Scorpius announced.

He and Albus had retreated to a shadowy corner of the common room, sheltered by the fireplace, the crackling flames within casting flickering shadows in front of them. In the centre of the room Prefect Andrew and Head Girl Jupiter were trying to put a stop to William Dickinson’s rant about Ministry incompetence.

“Come again?”

“Sulphur Vive,” Scorpius repeated, shifting closer. “Sometimes it forms when you heal someone. Vulnera Atquatar for example. If you cast that on someone, the air around them becomes filled with it. You can’t see it straight away, but it gathers after a while, solidifies.” He pulled his sleeves over his hands, shaking his head a little, as if politely puzzled by his own deductions. “They used to have to do regular vanishing spells at St. Mungos.”

Albus pondered this. “Healing spells,” he considered. What had the letter said? _They’re broken. I’m going to fix them._ “They were trying to heal them, the muggles.” He sat up, feeling energised. “Maybe you were right, before, Scorpius,” he said. “Maybe they’re not trying to hurt them at all. They’re experimenting.”

Scorpius’ gaze travelled around the room as he bit his lip, concentrating. “They’re trying to heal them, or whatever it is,” he said, slowly. “But something’s missing.” He turned to Albus. “Chudley was their first go. When that didn’t work, they went looking for the extra component.”

“Right,” Albus nodded, smile spreading across his face. “They thought it was at Hogwarts. They tried Knockturn Alley.”

“Now they’re back here.”

He thought of the rainwater, seeping into the boy’s sock. “What’s in the greenhouses?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“The dungeons makes sense,” Albus continued. “That’s where the potions store is. Pretty extensive.”

Scorpius pulled a face. “Nothing you couldn’t get anywhere else,” he challenged.

“I suppose.”

“Same with the greenhouses,” Scorpius added, thinking outloud. “You wouldn’t need to be at Hogwarts specifically to find anything.”

Specifically. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard. Specifically Hogwarts. “Magic,” Albus breathed.

“Come again.” Scorpius sent him a strange look, one that transformed into distinct alarm when Albus grabbed his arm in a firm grip.

“The letter,” Albus declared “‘I just need enough magic.’” He grinned. “They weren’t talking about themselves. They were talking about places. Just like the Valtoire! They need swells of magic. Hogwarts has got to be the biggest swell you could find.” He pushed back, hands in his hair as he cackled.

Several students’ heads turned towards them.

“I’m not following,” Scorpius said through a grimace, as he nodded to the room at large.

“The missing component,” Albus whispered frantically. “For the spell to work, they need to be somewhere where there’s a heavy saturation of magic in the atmosphere.”

Scorpius listened carefully, flexing his jaw. After a moment, his eyes rested on Albus. “We need evidence this time,” he said.

Albus almost cheered. “The library. We need to look at spell formation.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“One person. All it takes is one person.”_

_Act Three, Scene Nine_

It was half term once more and the school was practically deserted. After the discovery of the second set of bodies, most of the students had jumped at the chance of returning home for the break. That’s what Scorpius said, anyway. Albus reckoned it was more likely their parents jumping at the chance of them returning home over anything else. Gossip hadn’t been this good in ages.

Officers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were stationed all around the school, as well as a few Aurors. Even Albus’ dad dropped by every couple of days to give the headmistress an update. Each time, he’d visit the dungeons to say hello, looking less and less awkward surrounded by the murky greens as time went on. It was this that had secured Albus’ ability to stay at the castle over the break, along with James and Lily. Harry was so busy with work, and their mum was in the midst of the quidditch season, that it wouldn’t be much of a family holiday if they did go home. Thankfully, Scorpius’ dad had only taken a bit of persuasion to let him remain at the castle. Given the amount of Ministry officers patrolling the place, Albus would put all the galleons he had on it being safer than it ever had been.

Nobody else seemed to share this opinion, however, as a dark cloud had settled over the castle in the wake of the attacks. Even the ghosts looked gloomier than usual. Maybe it was having an affect on Albus after all, as he felt deep seated misery take ahold of him.  

“Cheer up, will you,” Lily said whined as Albus hunched over the library table, his head so low his nose was practically touching the wood. He grunted in reply. In the seat next to him, Scorpius’ eyes flicked between the two before returning to his book.

Lily sighed, closing her book. “I’m going to see Hagrid,” she said. She looked at Albus expectantly. “Do you want to come?”

“Maybe later.”

Lily pressed her lips into a thin line. Scorpius leant over, smiled, and added, “Tell him we said ‘hello’,” before Lily left.

It only took a moment for Scorpius to ask, “What’s the matter?”

“This,” Albus groaned. He pushed himself away from the desk. He hair was sticking in several wayward directions, but he didn’t care. “We’re back where we started,” he said, waving his arms around the room. “Reading library books.”

“This was your idea,” Scorpius said, looking puzzled.

“I know. I just - I can’t help but think -” Albus slumped. “Maybe, if I’d been better at magic. I could’ve worked it out. Stopped it before those two muggles -”

“Absolutely not.” The sharp tone to Scorpius’ words had Albus jerking his head up to look at his friend. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is not your job. We’re helping, that’s what you said. Helping. Doesn’t mean we’re obliged to solve it,” Scorpius said, jaw set. Albus thought of his dad, working all the hours he had to find the attacker. As if reading his mind, Scorpius finished, “And even if it was our job, you can only do your best.”

His words actually made Albus feel better. “You sound like my dad,” he said with a small smile.

Scorpius cocked his head. “Not a bad thing.”

“No,” Albus agreed. “It’s not.”

Though Albus’ mood improved, their library success did not. Days passed and Albus could feel his motivation failing him. The more time that passed since the attack, the more he felt that maybe, _maybe_ the Ministry presence had done the job. Maybe the attacker had given up.

It was with a similar thought running through his head a few days later that Albus found himself staring out of the window. They’d settled themselves in an alcove on the fourth floor, sick and tired of the library walls. Still surrounded by books, Albus’ quickly caught a glimpse of what he thought might be the first real sunshine of the year twinkling over the lake.

They could take a break, couldn’t they? They’d earned it. Just for a hour or so.

A Ministry officer strode past their fortress of books, a short nod in their direction. Once she was out of sight, Albus shut his book. He turned to Scorpius with every intention of dragging him outside.

Scorpius had other ideas. “Oh, my - Merlin - Albus!” he squawked, flailing. In his excitement he managed to whack Albus around the chest. The other boy winced, though Scorpius didn’t seem to notice. “Albus! I think I’ve found it. Here.”

He shoved a heavy book into Albus hands. The peeling gilded title read ‘Sourcing Sourcery: Forging Magical Routes’. Albus frowned at the paragraph Scorpius was pointing to.  

 

_Many witches and wizards have endeavoured over the ages to identify the origin of magic. Indeed, some of the greatest magical minds in the world have dedicated themselves to the study of what makes a wizard a wizard. Although no single answer has been found, several illuminating breakthroughs have been made since the early 19th century._

 

“Scorpius,” he said, dubiously. “I don’t get it.”

“Carry on reading,” Scorpius insisted, tapping the page. “Here, where it talks about the Unspeakables.”

 

_Serious experimentation was undertaken by the Department of Mysteries to establish whether wizards could be created from non-magical beings. This work did reveal that, using a simple healing spell as a base, advanced adaptations were possible to simulate a form of magical corruption. It was concluded, however, that the level of magical energy required for a successful transference would be impossible to harness. No further investigation was made towards this theory, in light of the increasing muggle mortality rate._

 

“‘Increasing muggle mortality rate,’” Albus read under his breath. He raised his eyes to where Scorpius was hovering in front of him. “So, what does that mean? The Ministry was trying to turn muggles into wizards?” Scorpius nodded. “You think this is what the person making the threats is doing?”

Almost gleefully, Scorpius said, “Picking up on the work already started.” He frowned. “The bad work. The bad work already started.”

Albus paused. This could be it, though. They had the evidence of a healing charm. It fit with the letters. Maybe if they suggested it to his dad, for investigation. That wouldn’t be too much, would it?

“Come on. My dad’s here today, I saw him this morning.”

Scrambling to gather their bags they almost flew down to the second floor where the Ministry had set up their headquarters.

Instead of the dismissal Albus was expecting, Harry listened carefully as Scorpius explained his idea. He took the book from Scorpius’ outstretched hand and studied it with a frown.

“Didn’t they say in their letter,” Albus rushed. “‘You have to let me’?”

Harry looked over to him, eyebrow cocked. “How do you two know that?” he asked. He didn’t sound angry, but almost weary.

Albus stuttered, “Er, intuition?” he said.

“It certainly fits,” Harry sighed, running a hand down his face. “‘Magical corruption’. Blimey. Okay, we’ll investigate it.” He made to leave, before turning back. Albus jerked in surprised when his dad ruffled his hair. He clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and offered a sincere, “Good work, boys.”

Albus watched, mouth agape, as his dad returned to his office.

The next day, with the rest of the school back at the castle, the Great Hall was jam packed. It took Scorpius shaking his shoulder for him to notice the Daily Prophet that had landed on his table, a delivery from his dad.

The words on the front page, standing out in large letters, made Albus’ chest swell with pride.

 

SOLVED! MUGGLE MURDERS’ MAGICAL END!

 

“Well done, Albus,” Scorpius whispered in his ear.

Albus grinned. “Well done, me?” he laughed. “Well done, you! You solved it!” Scorpius blushed as Albus reached an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

~

“They still have to figure out who did it, of course, but Scorpius worked out what was happening. Not even the Ministry could do it!”

“We know, Al.” James groaned, rocking back in his chair. They were in their usual classroom, the sound of the school going about its business echoing around them. “You’ve told us about fifty times already.”

Albus raised his hands to his hips, affronted. “Shut up,” he scowled. “How many murders have you solved, James? None.”

James leaned forward. “I may be about to commit one, though.”

Just as Albus stepped closer, Lily called, “Will you two stop?”

“All right, we’re done. Look,” Albus raised his hands, retreating to the wall. “Done.” He huffed. “Anyway, new plan, the reason we’re here.”

“Is it better than the last one?” Lily asked, twirling her wand between her fingers.

Albus clenched his jaw. “Yes,” he said. “So, with Scorpius in such a good mood, I thought it’s time to pull out the big guns.”

At Albus’ words, James laughed. Lily shoved him. “Which are?” she said.

Allowing for a sufficiently dramatic pause, Albus pulled out a small bottle from his bag. James and Lily frowned, edging closer.

“A love potion?” James asked.

Albus threw the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes love potion in the air, catching it with a pleased smirk.

“Oh,” Lily deflated in a chair, a pout playing on her lips. “I don’t think that’s the best idea, Albus.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit.” James shrugged, scratching his nose. “I don’t know. Childish?”

Albus fiddled with the bottle. “I’m not going to use it,” he said, defending himself.

“No, see, I’m lost again.”

Albus pushed away from the wall, towards his brother and sister. “I’m going to leave this in Scorpius’ bag, so Rose finds it, right?” he explained. “And then I’m going to put some in her food.”

“Right,” James drawled.

“Come on!” Albus huffed. “So, she’ll put two and two together, it’ll look like Scorpius has been using love potion on her. And she’ll break things off.”

He stared at their unimpressed faces. After a moment, Lily said, “At the risk of sounding like a broken record, this seems mean.”

Albus frowned, turning away. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “Scorpius is in a good place right now. It’s the perfect time for them to break up.”

From behind him, he heard his brother huff.

“You know what, Al,” he said. Albus knew exactly what expression he was pulling from his tone. It was that bored, impatient forehead wrinkling thing that he used to do when he thought someone was being deliberately stupid. “No. It’s too much. You have to see it’s too much.”

Albus spun on his heels. “You’re not serious,” he said, taken aback. “So you won’t help?”

James shook his head.

“He’s right,” Lily agreed. She folded her arms, looking up at Albus imploringly. “You can’t do this to Scorpius, to Rose.”

It didn’t matter, Albus thought, ignoring them both. He didn’t need them anyway. They just didn’t understand how much better it would be, when Albus was done. “Fine,” he growled. “I’ll do it myself.” He stormed out of the room, without sparing a backwards glance.

Technically, the plan worked without a hitch. Better than even Albus was expecting.

Maybe it hadn’t been that good a plan after all.

It was when Scorpius burst into the dormitory, his face red and splotchy, cheeks still wet from where he’d been crying, that Albus knew he’d made a mistake. Scorpius hadn’t said anything, but Albus was certain that it was about Rose.

Scorpius wasn’t supposed to get upset, he thought, as he watched his friend fling himself onto his bed, robes tangling around his legs as he went.

But, of course this was going to happen. How else would Scorpius react to being accused of forcing Rose to fancy him?

It was horrible, and it was all his idea.

Approaching the four poster, Albus called Scorpius’ name. By the time he’d reached his friend’s side, he could see just how distraught the other boy was. It took a while, but Albus managed to get the story out of him. That Rose’d found the potion in his bag, that she’d tested her food, that she’d confronted Scorpius’ about it.

“You wouldn’t do anything like that,” Albus said. He cringed, feeling physically sick.

“No, she didn’t think it was me,” Scorpius cried. “She said it must’ve been someone playing a joke.”

Albus frowned. “But, then - I don’t understand.”

Seemingly able to pull himself together a little, Scorpius sat up, bringing his knees up to his chin. “She said we were better off as friends,” he gasped. “I didn’t do anything wrong, Albus. It’s - It’s not fair. I didn’t do anything.” He pushed his hair out of his face, as tears beginning to well once more. “She likes me, she said so. I’m just - I’m not good enough.”

Albus definitely felt sick now. “That’s not true,” he said, his words coming out much louder than intended. He crouched next to Scorpius, a hand resting on his knee, trying his best to comfort him. “That’s not what she said. Some people are just better as friends. Of course there’s nothing you’re doing wrong.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” Scorpius whispered, his lip trembling.

“Oh, Scorpius.”

“You don’t think,” he bit his lip. “You don’t think it’s because I like guys as well? That she didn’t like -”

“No,” Albus shot out. “She wouldn’t.”

Scorpius nodded. “I know. She’s a good person. It’s just me.” He ducked his head. “I don’t mean to be a baby.”

“You’re not -” Albus closed his eyes, leaning his head down to rest on Scorpius’ shoulder. “You can cry, I don’t mind,” he said, feeling very much like he wanted to cry himself. “Please don’t be sad.”

“I’ll always have you, I suppose,” Scorpius muttered.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Albus attempted to joke, though he was sure he failed to hit the mark. Scorpius turned to him, clearly distraught at the possibility of offending his best friend. Albus shushed him. “Of course you’ll always have me. We said so, remember?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius sniffed. A fresh wave of tears spilled over his cheeks and he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

Albus reached out to him, at a loss as to what else to do. He curled himself into a ball and laid down next to his friend, his hand curled around Scorpius’ back, as the other boy continued to cry.

~

Guilt ate away at him. He’d gone too far, it was obvious. Maybe it was the presence of the Ministry officers, still patrolling the halls until the attacker was safely apprehended, but he couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to confess to his crimes.

It was late evening when Albus finally resolved to coming clean. He dragged a mopey and bewildered Scorpius down to the courtyard, where he’d owled to tell Rose to meet them.

She was already waiting when they arrived, the fountain bubbling away under the clear, starry sky. When he spotted her Scorpius came to a halt. He spun on the spot, ready to run straight back inside until Albus caught him.

“No,” he said, quietly, pushing him forward. “I need - I need to tell you both something.”

At this Scorpius frowned.

“Hi Albus,” Rose greeted. “Scorpius.” She smiled and Scorpius sent her a short nod, clearly attempting to keep himself in check. “This is all a bit mysterious.”

Albus couldn’t take it. They were both just there, perfectly happy to trust him. And he’d gone and taken advantage.

“It was me,” he moaned, his hands gripping tightly to the cuffs of his jumper. He’d worn his grandma’s christmas jumper, desperate to have something comforting as he prepared to ruin it all. “The love potion. It was me,” he said miserably. He looked at Scorpius, whose expression hadn’t changed one bit. He looked like he’d been frozen. “And the note you found after christmas. I planted them both.”

He waited. He could hardly catch his breath. They’d never talk to him again. Why would they? He was a terrible person.

“What?” Rose gaped. “Albus, why?”

“I’ve been trying to break you up,” he said, voice quiet. He chanced a look at Scorpius. His friend was staring, eyes blank.

Rose huffed. “Oh, for pity’s sake,” she said. “You stupid thing.”

Albus grimaced. “I know, I’m sorry. I was being an idiot.” He met her gaze, voicing the worry that had been plaguing him since last night. “Please don’t hate me.”

When Rose’s expression soften, Albus almost gasped. “Albus, of course I don’t hate you,” she said, sounding exasperated. “You realise that was ridiculous. Why didn’t you just say something? If you wanted to spend more time together, you could’ve told me!”

“I know. Rose, really, I -” Albus stumbled over his words. He’d no idea what to say, no justification, other than he was a selfish, stupid, terrible friend. And Scorpius still hadn’t said anything, still hadn’t moved. “I’ll stop it, I will. I’m sorry. So, you know, you can get back together,” he said, pressing on. He looked between the pair. “I’ll be the best friend, this time, I will. I’ll help, whatever you want.”

Rose frowned, crossing her arms. “Didn’t Scorpius tell you?” she said, glancing sidelong at Scorpius. “That’s not why we broke up.”

“But -”

Scorpius interrupted, however, seemingly ignoring Albus entirely. “Rose,” he rushed. “Just tell me what you want. I’ll do it.” He looked so desperate, Albus thought miserably.

Letting out a strangled groan, Rose stamped her feet. “I don’t want anything, Scorpius,” she said, clearly frustrated. “I don’t think you do, either.”

Scorpius’ expression hardened. “Scorpius,” Albus started, though he stepped back as he friend turned on him, with a scowl, before marching back towards the castle. Albus’ stomach lurched. Scorpius couldn’t leave. He had to hear Albus out. He had to. “Scorpius, please,” Albus called. “I’m sorry.” Scorpius ignored him still, his retreating form disappearing behind the castle door. “Please,” Albus breathed. He turned to Rose. “Rose, you have to believe me,” he begged. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I wasn’t thinking.”

Rose shook her head. She looked tired. “I know, Albus. I -” She closed her eyes, reaching up to press a hand to her forehead. “It’ll be fine. Look, I’ll - I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” She forced a smile onto her face. It felt like a punch to the stomach. “I’ve just - It’s a bit much.”

With that she left, following in Scorpius’ wake. “Rose,” Albus called after her softly. “Oh, God.”

And he was alone in the courtyard, with only the gentle babble of the water to comfort him.

~

If Albus had thought it was hard when he’d been avoiding Scorpius in the alternative version of Hogwarts, it was nothing compared to Scorpius avoiding him in their own reality.

Potions was a nightmare. Albus was so distracted, that his Strengthening Solution had turned a strange green colour, rather than the dazzling turquoise it was supposed to be. He could see that Scorpius was hardly faring any better. He tried to catch up with him on the way to Transfiguration, but Scorpius disappeared into the crowd of the corridor almost immediately. Colin passed him, giving him a clap on the shoulder and a sympathetic grimace.

When Albus arrived to class five minutes later, Scorpius was already at a desk next to a slightly perplexed looking Justina Forde. Albus’ shoulders sagged and he shuffled to an empty chair near the front.

It was halfway through the lesson when someone whispered into his ear, “It’s okay.”

Albus jumped as Rose came to sit in the empty space next to him. “Huh?” he started. “Rose. Look, I know I’m an idiot, I’m sorry, I -”

Rose cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Yes, you said that already.” She smiled, spreading her hands out in a magnanimous fashion. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“You forgive - Really?” Albus said. Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that.

“Sure.” Rose shrugged. “You’re a teenage boy, what more should I expect?”

“Um, what?”

Rose laughed and shuffled her chair further under the desk, leaning closer. “Letting your hormones get the better of you,” she explained, as if Albus was a child.

“Hormones?” He frowned, not doubt reinforcing Rose’s perception of him. “I think you’ve got the wrong end of -”

“No, I haven’t,” she said, simply. She looked at him, eyes twinkling. “You fancy Scorpius.”

“I -” Albus’ eyes widened and he reached out to grab Rose’s arm, hurriedly looked around the classroom to see if anybody had heard. “Shush!”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Rose laughed at Albus’ obvious panic. “He fancies you as well, you know. _That’s_ why I broke up with him.” She paused, apparently sensing that this might send Albus over the edge. “All he ever did was talk about you, you know.”

Albus took a deep breath. “Funny,” he said. He was impressed at how steady his voice sounded. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Potter, Granger-Weasley!” Professor March barked from near the blackboard, causing the entire class to look over to them. “Less talk, more _Gemino_.”

They settled down for a respectable length of time, Abus trying half-heartedly to replicate the delicate silver spoon laid in the middle of his table. “He’s upset,” Rose muttered under her breath after a while. “For good reason. You dropped the ball, Albus, big time.” She let out a pleased noise as her spoon shook, and a perfect double burst into life beside it. “He’ll come around.”

Blimey, Albus hoped so. It was nice to hear Rose say it though. It made it feel like more of a possibility. Like it wasn’t another one of Albus’ schemes that would never actually work. “Thank you, Rose,” he said. “Look, I’m sorry - Sorry,” he let out a breathy laugh. It felt a little strange. “I _will_ stop apologising, just one more.”

Rose nodded, gracefully. “I’ll allow it.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a rubbish friend to you this year,” Albus said, shifting his weight on his feet. “We’ve hardly spoken. After last year and everything, we were doing so well. I sort of, ruined it, a bit.” He sent Rose a sad sort of smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved Albus lightly. “You’ve not ruined anything. We’re talking now, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Albus smiled. He turned his head to the classroom to see Scorpius staring at him. Immediately Scorpius looked away. The smile dropped off Albus’ face. “Yeah, we are.”

“Good,” Rose replied, oblivious. “Now, you need to keep your shoulder loose, it’s messing up your wand movements.”

~

Word of his and Scorpius’ falling out spread around the school quickly. They had been a hot topic ever since their escapades last year. The attention had never really bothered Albus - not like he thought it would - but that was when he’d had Scorpius with him. Now he could definitely tell when people whispered about him as he passed.

It wasn’t long then, until the news hit his brother’s ears.

Albus was moping, attempted to finish his Astronomy homeworking down in the boat house. No one ever went there, so he’d thought he’d be safe. Of course, he’d never be safe from James.

The older boy crept across the decking. He was clearly attempting to be quiet, and failing quite spectacularly.

“I can hear you, James,” Albus said, not taking his eyes off his homework.

“Ugh.” James dropped down next to him, their legs dangling off the jetty. James’ feet stopped just inches above the water. “Bit dark in here,” he muttered, before conjuring a small fire in the air above them. The heat warmed Albus’ chilled nose. “Do you want to talk about it?” James said, lightly, as if commenting on the weather.

“Talk about what?”

“Your tragic gay love story,” James replied, as if obvious. Which it probably was.

Albus ruffled. “Absolutely not.”

“Phew.” James knocked his elbow. “Great.”

Albus set his homework to one side. “Can I help you?” he asked, keen to get whatever conversation James clearly wanted to have out of the way. He didn’t really need to hear his brother say the words ‘I told you so’.

“Yes,” James said. He pressed his palms together and pointed them at Albus. “Have you given any further thought to the old muggle murder mystery?”

This took Albus by surprise. “Er,” he said. “I haven’t really had the time.”

“Don’t you want to find out who it is?”

“Of course I do. I’m just -” Albus grimaced, scratching at the rough edge of the jetty. “I can’t do it by myself,” he mumbled.

James beamed. “But you have me!”

“Do I?” Albus sent him a bemused look.

“Yes!” James grabbed Albus by the shoulders and squeezed him. “Let me be your mystery buddy, just this once.”

“My ‘mystery buddy’?” Albus scoffed. “What _are_ you talking about?”

“You and Scorpius always have these cool little adventure things. I want to help. I want to have an adventure!” he pleaded.

“You -” Albus frowned at the unfamiliar expression on his brother’s face. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be trying to jinx the school statues to throw insults at people, or whatever it is you get up to in your spare time,” he asked, uncertainly.

“No,” James dismissed. “And that wouldn’t be a jinx, that would be a charm.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Ugh.”

James continued, regardless. “No, I want to do some digging with my little bro. Get my share of the Potter action.”

Biting his lip, Albus stared down at the calm water. Maybe it would good, to focus on something that wasn’t Scorpius. He couldn’t force the other boy to talk to him again, could only hope. This might help get him through.

He turned to James. “Fine,” he said. “You draw up a plan of action, all right? New pair of eyes, or something.”

“Yes,” James fist pumped and Albus couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. “This’ll be great Al, I promise.” He retreated back down the jetty. Albus could hear him shouting, “Potter bros, coming at you!” all the way up the path.

And people honestly thought he was suave.

~

At the front of the greenhouse, Neville was giving a long speech about the benefits of using Screechsnap seeds in wideye potions.

Albus had managed to secure a spot on the potting bench directly opposite Scorpius, though the other boy was doing wonders avoiding his eye.

It had been ten days since they’d spoken.

In four days, Albus would be sixteen years old.

He was starting to lose any faith he had that he and Scorpius could fix this. It was all or nothing at this point.

“Scorpius,” he hissed. Scorpius mouth twitched, though he showed no other signs of having heard Albus at all. “ _Scorpius._ ” Nothing. Albus glanced towards Neville, who was still talking away. “Scorpius.” He’d definitely heard him that time, people around him were turning to look. Colin looked over to Albus and delivered a short, sharp poke to Scorpius’ side. Still nothing. He couldn’t keep ignoring him. He _couldn’t_. “SCORPIUS,” he shouted.

It got his attention, as well as the attention of every other person in the greenhouse, but Albus hardly cared. Scorpius was looking at him, for the first time in ages.

“Everything okay, Albus?” Neville asked. He never called him Mr Potter, not even in lessons. Always Albus.

“Yes, Professor,” he said, not taking his eyes off Scorpius.

Scorpius dropped his gaze, flush rising up his neck as he tried to ignore the stares from his classmates.

Albus faltered. What was he even planning to say to him? The moment passed, and Neville resumed the lesson. Albus had missed his chance.

As the class ended, Albus packed away his things, utterly disheartened. He felt someone grab his shoulders and jerked to look over his shoulder, panicked for a second some bully had come to take advantage of his isolation.

It was Hapi, though, wearing an unusually sombre expression. “Stay here,” he said.

“What?” Albus said, befuddled.

Hapi nodded to the greenhouse door. “I’ll tell him Professor Longbottom wants to speak to him.” Albus didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. He nodded, jaw set.

Loitering outside the greenhouse door, he watched as the school made it’s way to the Great Hall for lunch. He spotted Scorpius ambling towards him, moments later, and stood up straight. The other boy hadn’t noticed him, and Albus revelled in the sight of him. He looked tired, a little harassed. His tie was skewiff. He seemed to be muttering to himself, back hunched as he walked.

He was so focused on the path that he almost toppled over Albus.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, before he registered who it was. “Oh, er, sorry,” he coughed. “Hapi said -” Scorpius blinked, and a guilty flush crept over Albus’ cheeks. Scorpius sagged. “More lies,” he croaked.

Albus tugged at his sleeves. He hated this. “Scorpius,” he said.

Scorpius only huffed. “What? Albus, just say what you have to say. I doubt it’ll make any difference.”

Oh, Merlin, he _hated_ this. He didn’t know how to make this better. “Please, I don’t know what to do,” he pleaded. “I just - I’m sorry, Scorpius. I wasn’t thinking and I did something stupid. You know - I never meant to upset you.”

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief. Albus felt terrible. “That’s it, though,” Scorpius burst out. “What were you thinking? What on earth were you trying to achieve?” He crinkled his nose, looking angry and bewildered all at once. “So Rose and I would break up, what then?”

“I - It would -” Albus trailed off. He’d have to tell Scorpius the truth. Staring down at his feet, he mumbled. “I wanted a chance.”

“A chance to what?” Scorpius half spat.

Albus closed his eyes and said, softly, “No, a chance with you.”

Silence. Albus could hear the shifting of pots inside the greenhouse as the adolescent mandrakes tried to move closer together. He opened his eyes. Scorpius was glowering at him. After a moment though, his expression morphed into something a little more desolate. “Great,” he breathed. “Brilliant. You’re making fun of me.” He ran a hand through his hair, pacing as he did so. “Way to kick me while I’m down, Albus. You know, I told you that because I want to be honest with -”

“I’m not making fun of you!” Albus rushed. “I like you.”

“Oh, Albus,” Scorpius sneered. “What does that mean?”

Albus flexed his jaw. “You know what it means,” he growled. “I like you, I wanted - I didn’t realise it before.” He crossed his arms over his chest. This was not how he’d imagined this conversation going. “I should’ve said it earlier, but I didn’t know. I just wanted to tell you when you weren’t -” Albus groaned, this was all coming out wrong. “And then you said you’d fancied me, and I thought it would be a good idea. I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Scorpius looked completed lost. “That’s why you ran off?” he breathed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he whined. He looked so young. “You know, I probably would’ve broken if off with her if you had. You’re my best friend, Albus. Merlin, you should have said something!”

His friend look so distressed. Albus felt like a fool. Of course Scorpius was right. Of course he should have just said something. “Is - Can we still be friends?” he asked, voice wavering. “Please, don’t say I’ve messed everything up.”

Scorpius met his gaze, eyes bloodshot, dark circles bruising his pale skin. “You lied to me,” he said.

Albus deflated. “I know, but -”

“You lied and then you interfered when it had nothing to do with you, Albus. Did you ever stop and think what it would be like for me?” Scorpius said, voice hoarse. “Of course you didn’t, because you never do. You don’t learn.” He narrowed his lips, a cruel expression twisting his features. It shot down Albus’ spine. “Maybe you’re not what I thought you were. Maybe you’re just some kid, trying to play grown up.”

Albus gasped, reaching out. “Scorp -”

“Leave it, Albus,” Scorpius shook him off, taking several steps backwards. “Just, leave it.”

_~_

_Don’t worry child, I know my job,_

_You’ll learn to laugh, if first you sob._

_~_

“Happy birthday, dear Albus, happy birthday to you!”

Albus stared at the enchanted card from his mum and dad as it finished its song, feeling completely and utterly sorry for himself. He was alone in the dormitory, surrounded by the debris from his birthday presents.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_Happy 16th birthday, darling! Sending you all our love on your special day!_

_We hope you enjoy your present!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

 

He chucked the card to one side and curled into a ball.

From beyond his four poster curtains he heard the dormitory door swing open. “Albus,” Colin asked, tentatively. Albus stayed quiet as he watched Colin’s shadow hover at the side of his bed. “Albus, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he rasped. “Just - Just feeling under the weather, Colin. Don’t worry about me.”

“Albus -”

“I said, don’t worry!” he repeated, voice strained. He could feel himself about to start crying. He didn’t want Colin here, he wanted to be alone.

Eventually the door swung shut again, and Albus was left in peace. He couldn’t face class right now. All weekend, he’d been trying to convince himself that it was okay. It had worked for a while, but by Sunday afternoon could feel the desperate churning of hysteria bubbling inside of him.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the overheated cocoon of his bedsheets before the door opened once more. He groaned, shifting to open his curtains and tell whichever of his dorm mates it was to shove off, only to be greeted by an unimpressed looking Roxanne.

Mood temporarily forgotten, he asked, perplexed, “How did you get in here?”

Roxanne shrugged. With a flick of her wand she shifted a pile of clothes from Dickinson's bed, and sat down. She tugged on the green curtain with a frown. “Howe-Thingamajig let me in,” she said, eventually, gaze settling on Albus. “Seems to be a little concerned about you.”

Albus huffed. “I’m fine.”

“Yes, you certainly look it,” she said, taking in his ruffled pyjamas, unwashed hair, and red eyes.

For a moment Albus simply stared back, before he crumpled under the weight of her scrutiny. “He hates me,” he moaned.

“Whatshisface hates you?” Roxanne replied. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Not Colin,” Albus groaned. “Scorpius.”

“Ah, old loverboy.”

“Roxanne,” he said. “If you’re not going to help then you can just leave. I’m not in -”

“Oh, my days,” Roxanne dropped her arms to her sides, rolling her eyes. “All right. So you’ve hit a bit of a bump in the road. Just relax.”

“I can’t relax,” Albus said, almost hysterical. He swung his legs off the bed, bare feet hitting the floor. “My best friend’s never going to speak to me again. I miss him.” He dropped his head into his hands. “He hates me.”

Roxanne let out a long sigh. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He does! Why do I always get everything so wrong?”

“Ickle Albie, so dramatic.” Roxanne stood up, grinning a little manically. “We can sort this out.”

Albus raised his head, feeling dubious. “Yeah?” he asked. “How, exactly?”

Roxanne’s grin widened. “With a little bit of showmanship.”

“I don’t have any of that,” Albus whined at her. He pulled a face, as if to indicate how absurd she was being.

“No,” Roxanne inclined her head, agreeing. “But we do. By the bucketload.”

Albus was almost afraid to ask. “We?”

She cackled, clapping her hands. “Get dressed, young Potter. We’re expected.”

Ten minutes later, after Albus had managed to convince Roxanne to leave for long enough for him to pull on some clothes, he found himself being pushed and shoved down several long corridors. He didn’t recognise most of them, the portraits on the walls perfect strangers to him. He thought they must be somewhere near the Ravenclaw tower.

Eventually Roxanne swung open a classroom door and shoved Albus inside.

“Your team of masterminds,” she announced, sounding pleased with herself.

Inside, Louis, James, Rose, Lily, and Hugo scrambled to gather in the middle of the room, all waving at him with grins on their faces.

Albus came up short. “Shouldn’t you be in lessons?” was all he could think to say.

The range of exasperated expressions he was met with was quite impressive.

“Shouldn’t you?” Louis countered. “Who's the Head Boy here? We all took a personal day, if you must know.” He drew out his chest, and raised his chin. “Got to help out our favourite cousin in his time of need.”

Albus’ thoughts immediately went to Scorpius, with no family to speak of at Hogwarts. At least he had Hapi and Colin. Though both had assured Albus they weren’t taking sides, they’d promised him they’d keep an eye on Scorpius. The other boy could work himself into a deep funk when he put his mind to it.

“Albus?” Rose sang. “You still with us?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Albus coughed. He could feel his skin heating up, embarrassed and pleased with the attention. “Er, thanks.”

Louis grinned. “No problem.” He clapped his hands and turned to the group. “Now, something that I’d never thought I’d hear myself say, but, let’s figure out how to woo this Malfoy kid.”

Hours later, the balled up pile of parchment in the corner was swaying precariously. James was stretched out across one of the desks, eyes wide, fighting exhaustion. Louis and Rose were stood in front of the blackboard, frowning at a complex looking calculation. Albus wasn’t sure how it related to him and Scorpius, but Louis assured him that it did. Lily and Roxanne were leant at the back of the classroom, shouting suggestions over the top of everyone’s head.

Albus had firmly plonked himself under the window. He hadn’t moved in so long that he was beginning to lose feeling in his legs. Next to him, Hugo was frowning intensely at a page in Buckley Biggleswade’s ‘Fanning the Flames’. From the somewhat disgusted look on Hugo’s face, it wasn’t providing any pearls of wisdom.

“What if we bewitched all the inanimate objects around him to burst into song?”

“No, I think that would get annoying.”

“Hang about, we could bring in a load of puppies, right, and just send them running at him.”

“Does Scorpius even like puppies?”

“Of course he does! Everyone likes puppies. Idiot.”

“I have an idea!” James shouted, jumping up to his full height in the middle of the room. He looked a little mad, his eyes slightly bloodshot, hair a mess.

“It’s not serenading again, is it?” Roxanne piped up from the back, her feet kicked up on a table. “Because I told you that’s social suicide. I don’t think you would ever come back from that, let alone Albus.”

“That’s true,” Lily added. “You’ve heard Albus sing.”

“Hey!” Albus called. “I can hold my own.”

Louis shushed them all, before Lily could respond. “All right, reign it in. James, continue, please.”

“Right,” James nodded, taking a breath. Albus smirked. James had always been taken with Louis. Since they were children, he’d spent far too much time trying to impress the other boy. “He’s a loser, right?” he said. “Like Albus, they’re both complete nerds.”

Albus frowned. “Er, excuse me -”

“Sure,” Louis agreed. “Go on.”

“Um -”

James spoke over him. “So, we set, like a loser trap.”

“‘A loser trap’,” Roxanne repeated, laying on the sarcasm. “Perfect.”

Louis pulled a baffled expression. “A what?”

“A trap for losers,” James called, floundering a little. “Lily!” he turned to his sister. “Lily, help me. You know what I mean.”

Gracefully, Lily rose to her feet. “I think what James is trying to say, is that we could lure Scorpius with something suited to his particular,” she grimaced, “ _intellectual_ tastes, and then ambush him with hearts and flowers, etcetera, etcetera.”

“Right,” James nodded. “Exactly. Loser trap.”

Next to him, Hugo hummed. “What do you think, Albus?” he asked.

Albus pondered it for a moment. Scorpius certainly found it hard to resist the truly geeky. And it would be something he’d actually enjoy, unlike a lot of the ideas that had been bandied around. “I think, that might actually work,” he said. “Not a trap, though.” He narrowed his eyes, thinking. “He likes puzzles,” he said, slowly. “We could make it a riddle, or, a treasure map, or something.”

Lily gasped, jumping on the spot. “Oh, this is perfect!” she said, her eyes lighting up. “We could do clues, and every point can be something you like about him, or something.” She squealed. “So romantic. There’s no way he could resist.”

“Brilliant,” Rose nodded. She cleared the blackboard with an elegant wave of her wand. “Now. The first clue should be something simple, but obviously Scorpius …”

As the sun began to set beyond the castle turrets, Albus stretched, his back clicking as he did so. Across the room James’ stomach grumbled loudly. Hugo had slumped further down towards the floor, his glasses askew. He was staring at Rose, though Albus wasn’t sure he was paying any attention.

“Guys,” Albus called, standing up with a wince. “We’ve got loads, here,” he said. “We should get some dinner.”

“No!” Rose rushed. She and Louis alone seemed to have retained their focus. Albus was both impressed and a little intimidated. “We’ve just got a little more until we’re done!” she insisted.

Albus shook his head. “You’ve done enough, I promise,” he said, with a smile. “This is brilliant. Honestly, I -” he waved his hand at the stack of parchment on the front desk. He bit his lip. “Thank you,” he said. “For helping me.” It was dawning on him, now, that they’d all essentially ditched their lessons just to help him.

“One second, little man,” Louis spoke up from the front. He clicked his fingers at Hugo, and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah”, Hugo started. He jumped up and ran out of the room. Albus narrowed his eyes.

“We’re not quite done,” Louis grinned at him. “Whatever you say.”

Roxanne cackled. “We haven’t forgotten that it’s your birthday, you know.”

“Needs celebrating,” Rose added. “Not every day you turn sixteen.”

Roxanne set an evil smile on Albus. “Not so ickle any more. In age. Pretty ickle in height, still.”

Albus glared at her. He rounded on James and Lily, both of whom were smiling serenely near the door.

“What -” he started. Before he could finish, though, Hugo burst back into the room. In his arms he carried a cake almost as big as he was. “For pity’s sake -” Albus sighed. The cake was made up of several wonky tiers, its icing shimmering multiple colours in the light. On the very top sixteen candles were crammed together, several threatening to slide off the edge.

“I made it!” Hugo said, beaming at him from behind the flickering flames.

He looked so excited that Albus couldn’t help but follow suit. He wished Scorpius was here. He would’ve loved this.

“Set it down here, Hugo,” Louis said, shoving aside some of their abandoned plans. He flicked his eyes up to Albus. Biting his lip to stop his smirk, Louis extinguished the classroom lanterns and took a big breath.

“Oh, no,” Albus muttered.

They all began to sing, with varying levels of success. “Happy birthday to you.”

“Guys,” he groaned.

The singing only got louder. “Happy birthday to you.”

“Please, this is horrendous.”

“Happy birthday day, dear Albus. Happy birthday to you!” They all cheered and Albus couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“Blow out the candles!” Hugo chimed.

“Don’t forget your wish,” Rose reminded

Roxanne scoffed next to her, though her expression was soft. “Think I’ll know what it’ll be,” she muttered.

She wasn’t wrong. Albus bent down and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pleaded with all his might that Scorpius would forgive him. He didn’t care if they couldn’t be together. He missed his friend, especially on his birthday.

He went to bed that evening contented, hardly daring to believe how well the day had turned out. Even if the plan failed, which he didn’t think it would, it had been a wonderful birthday. He shuffled down further underneath his covers, smiling to himself. Being a Potter really wasn’t so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Thank you for being my light in the darkness.”_

_Act Three, Scene Nine_

Hogwarts castle loomed on the horizon. It was a gorgeous evening, the spring sky was painted red and orange as the sun set behind the forbidden forest. The windows in the castle twinkled almost gold in response.

Albus settled back, leaning against the trunk of a sturdy ash tree by the Black Lake. The cool evening breeze soothed his skin as he listened to the birdsong around him.  

Sometimes when he was out here, Albus liked to think about his dad’s stories. Towards the side of the castle he could just about make out the quidditch pitch, where his dad had caught that remembrall in first year. Over there, by the lake, that’s where he’d fought off a hoard dementors. That castle wall, facing the forest, that was where the acromantulas had attacked him during the Battle of Hogwarts.

He was everywhere.

But then, so were they all. That bank by the lake was where he and Scorpius had emerged after Scorpius had saved the world from the Voldemort-run alternate reality. In one of those towers, Lily had cast her first levitation charm. She’d been so excited, she’d written home straight away. Further down the grounds was the glade where Teddy had been chased by a blast-ended skrewt. He still told that story to this day.

Hogwarts was all of them.

Albus was so caught up in his thoughts, it took him a second to spot Scorpius making his way down the grounds towards him. He slid a few times on the damp grass. Albus rose to his feet, heart fluttering against his ribs.

By the time Scorpius reached him, he was just about ready to throw up.

“Hi,” Albus greeted. He could see Scorpius holding a single purple hyacinth stem gently in his hand. That had to be a good sign.

“Scorpius -”

“Albus -”

The two of the exchanged nervous laughter. God, if felt good to hear him laugh.

“You go first,” Albus said. He’d never felt so shy around Scorpius before in his entire life.

Scorpius nodded. He crinkled his nose, eyes twinkling. “You did all this for me?” he asked, softly, twirling the hyacinth between his finger and thumb.

It had been a work of intense planning and organisation, and Albus had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself. The ‘Trail of Redemption’, as Lily had taken to calling it had begun in the common room with a simple riddle, which had led Scorpius to the library, then to the astronomy tower, then the boat house, the dungeons, the charms corridor, the secret passageway, and finally, to the lake. Each clue had related to a memory he and Scorpius shared, paired with a present. A charm, a flower, a thought.

“Yeah.” Albus smiled. “You’re worth it.”

“It was - It was, er, really sweet.” Scorpius nodded. He looked up at Albus and for the first time in a long while, Albus felt the warmth in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus gasped, beyond relieved at the reaction.  

Scorpius cleared his throat, tucking his hair behind his ear. “How’ve you been?”

Albus almost laughed. “Not so good, if I’m honest,” he said. He finished, voice softer, “My own fault.”

“Funny,” Scorpius’ gaze flicked between Albus’ eyes. “I’ve had a pretty rubbish few weeks as well.” He bit his lip. “The constellations, in the tower. Astoria. Andromeda. Regulus,” his said. “Draco. Sc - Scorpius. They were a nice touch. Good bit of magic.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Albus stepped closer. He wanted to reach out, take Scorpius’ hand, but he didn’t dare. He didn’t know if that would break this fragile truce. “I didn’t say it before. I -” His brow furrowed. “And, I mean, I’m not saying it now to force you or anything. Even if we could be friends, Scorpius, I mean. Being friends again would be brilliant. More than I deserve really, but just in case -”

“Albus.” Scorpius was looking at him with such a fond smile. Albus could hardly help himself.

“I’m in with love you,” he said, words no louder than a breath. “Is - Is the thing, Scorpius. I’m really quite hopelessly in love with you.” He pulled at his sleeves, words falling from his lips. “I know I mess everything up. But, you make me feel so much - I’m better when I’m with you. I want to be better, when I’m with you.” He grimaced. “I was so jealous,” he admitted. “I thought I was going to miss the only chance I had.” He looked up at Scorpius, feeling small.

Scorpius shook his head. “You’re an idiot,” he said.

“Yeah,” Albus sighed, shoulders dropping.

“With a heart of gold.” Albus gaped and Scorpius laughed, loud a clear. “I love you, too, Albus,” he said. “I’d have thought that was obvious.” He was grinning so hard, his cheeks were rosy, eyes crinkled. “I’m not the most subtle of people.”

Dumbstruck, Albus mumbled something like, “I’m been told I can be a bit dense, at times.”

Before he knew it, Scorpius’ arms were snaking around his waist, their bodies pressed together. It took him a few seconds to fully process what was happening. Scorpius’ warm breath fanned against his cheek. He dug his fingers into the fabric of Scorpius’ robes. He closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth he’d been without for so long. The hyacinth tickled his ear.

“I missed you, Albus,” Scorpius whispered.

Albus closed his eyes, pressing his face closer into Scorpius’ neck. “I know, me too,” he muttered against his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Shush,” Scorpius hushed. He pulled back, far enough to curl his hands around Albus’ jaw, flower and all.

Trembling a little, Albus took in Scorpius, all of him. His delicate, pale skin. His dark eyes. The crinkles by his mouth.

“Oh,” Albus muttered. “In for a sickle.” He surged forward, his lips pressing against Scorpius’. Is wasn’t elegant, or refined, but it was real. A faint hum of surprise burst from Scorpius’ throat, but he didn’t pull away. He curled his fingers deeper into Albus’ hair, parting his lips and pressing closer.

~

The world was restored, was made better, and Albus was getting cramps in his cheeks from smiling so much. Even the weather seemed to know that the days were good, the clean, twinkling sun rising each morning into clear skies.

It was strange, now that they were together. Nobody seemed to notice any difference, but to Albus it was profound. He could hold Scorpius’ hand. He could let his gaze linger for more than a moment. He could tell him all the little thoughts that ran through his head, the ones that used to make him feel sick with jealousy.

It wasn’t until Colin realised they were holding hands one evening, coming back from Charms Club, they had to say anything.

“Er, hang on, what is this?” Colin half shrieked.

“What? Oh,” Albus followed where Colin was pointing, his fingers intertwined with Scorpius’. “Yeah.”

“You’re - The two of you -” Words seemed to fail Colin. He made a strange waving gesture and whacked Hapi in the chest, who happened to be nearest. “Did you know about this?”

Hapi sniggered. “No, I didn’t. But I can’t say I’m surprised.” He clapped Scorpius’ shoulder. “Got your head of the the clouds for long enough, did you?”

Scorpius didn’t say anything, but the flush working its way steadily up his neck was apparently answer enough.

All in all, Albus felt reset. Regenerated. It wasn’t long before he got Scorpius caught up to speed on all the developments he’d missed.

“James’ been helping,” Albus said, panting as he dragged the heavy box out from under his bed.

From his perch on the windowsill Scorpius laughed. “So I gather. He’s made up a song, you know.”

“Do not sing it,” Albus replied, immediately. “I’ve only just got it out of my head. Anyway,” he muttered, as he reached into the box and pulled out stacks of paper. “He thought it would be a good idea to check the Daily Prophet archives. You know, in case they dropped any clues, or something.”

He dropped a pile by Scorpius’ feet before landing on his bed and beginning his own search.

It was dull work. Every now and then, one of them would comment on something.

“Looks like they’ve added some new flavours to the Every Flavour Beans. Lime, Spam, Surströmming? What the hell’s that? I can’t say I’m looking forward to it,” Scorpius muttered.

Albus chuckled as he scanned the paper. His eyes passed over the obituary pages, when he had to double take. It was only a few lines long, but it was so specific, Albus read it twice.

 

_DOROTHY EMMA KENNEDY, 14, Chudley, died on Tuesday, 11 January 2022. Emma was announced dead by muggle emergency services after being struck by a car while crossing the road._

_Emma, in the absence of any magical ability, attended a muggle school in Newton Abbot. She is survived by her mother and father, Lucy and Michael Kennedy, who loved and cared for her._

_Mr Kennedy, an Unspeakable within the Department of Mysteries, called on the Ministry to extend their provision for non-magical persons born into magical families. “It is unacceptable,” he states, “that my daughter was allowed to die in this manner. I will make it my life’s work, from this point on, to ensure that no non-magical person, in the magical community, has to suffer the same fate as my daughter. We can fix this.”_

 

An Unspeakable, with a squib daughter. Albus frowned. “Scorpius,” he said.

“Hm?”

“That experimentation, on giving muggles magical abilities?” he stood up, edging closer to where Scorpius lay. “That was the Department of Mysteries, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Scorpius leant forward, looking up at him. “Why? What have you found?” He held out his hand for the paper.

“Look,” Albus handed the article over, dropping down next to him. He tapped his foot against the floor as he watched Scorpius read, his brows drawing closer the further down the passage he got.

Eventually, he set down the paper with a heavy sigh. “Gosh.”

“Right?”

Scorpius worried his lip. “It’s a bit of a leap, though,” he said. “One minute he’s a dad and Ministry employee, then next he’s out there murdering muggles in memory of his daughter?”

“Fixing muggles,” Albus corrected. He shrugged, leaning into Scorpius. “Grief’s a funny thing.”

“It is.”

“Plus,” Albus tapped the paper still in Scorpius’ lap. “He lives in Chudley. Worth a closer look, at least?”

“A closer look where, exactly?” Scorpius asked, unconvinced.

Albus sighed. “Oh, I don’t know. Come on,” he tugged at Scorpius’ sleeve. “We’ve got Care of Magical Creatures.”

~

This was bit much for a Monday morning, Albus thought, uncharitably, as he arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts to see his dad standing next to Professor Diab.

“Why are you here?” he burst out.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Hello to you, too. I’m going around all the classes, Albus, calm down,” he said, with the air of someone who had suffered too long.

Albus bristled before he shook it off. The Ministry were still on site. He was probably giving the students an update.

As it happened, Albus was right.

“Good morning, everyone,” Harry started once all the class had piled in and found their seats. “I won’t take up much of your time, I know Professor Diab has some exciting things planned for you.” He rubbed his hands together. “I’m sure you’ve all noticed the Ministry presence here over the past few months. This, of course, was due to the attacks on the school grounds. Now, the Ministry have established the method of these attacks. We’re now confident that we can successfully defend the grounds from off site.” The Ministry were leaving? Albus sent Scorpius a puzzled look. They hadn’t found the culprit yet. “We’ll be out of your hair by Wednesday,” Harry continued. “But I want to reassure all of you that the safety of students here is still our top priority. If any of you see anything suspicious, please let your Head of House know.”

There was a general murmur of acknowledgement through the class. Harry seemed to appreciate that that was as good as it would get. He clapped his hands to his legs. “Great,” he said. “I’ll leave you to it.” Just has he reached the door, he paused. “And Albus?” he called. “Come see me after second class.”

The class delighted in this, of course, clearly expecting Albus to have gotten himself into a situation worthy of severe punishment.

“You’re not in trouble,” Harry said as he swept out of the classroom, though it didn’t do much to quell the sniggering. Albus could’ve sworn he’d seen a smirk on his face.

As promised, after their Potions lesson packed away, Albus waved goodbye to Scorpius and headed up to the second floor. He knocked on the classroom door where the Ministry were based. His dad looked up at the sound and smiled, raising a finger for Albus to wait. Albus lingered as his dad finished his conversation with a sullen looking wizard in ill-fitting grey robes.

The wizard’s hair fell limply against his forehead, and his skin looked almost as grey as his robes. He needed a few good night’s sleep, Albus thought, and maybe a Pepper-Up Potion or two.

“All right, Kennedy. That’s helpful, thank you.”

The wizard - Kennedy - nodded. He made to leave, sending an uninterested look over to Albus as he swept by.

Albus, however, was extremely interested.

“Did you say Kennedy?” he asked, rushing over to his dad.

Harry raised an eyebrow, nonplussed. “Er, yes?”

A strange noise escaped Albus then, and he jumped up and down for a moment. “Dad, he’s -”

“No,” Harry shook his head, cutting Albus off. “Before you start what I’m sure will be a delightful tale, Albus.” He leant down against his desk and looked over to Albus above his glasses. “James sent me a very interesting owl the other day,” he said, deliberately casual.

Albus gripped the strap of his bag. This didn’t sound promising. “Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry replied. He leant closer and crossed his arms, an expectant look on his face. “Anything you wish to tell me? Any _developments_ that you think I might be interested in? Maybe between you, and, oh, I don’t know, a certain Mr Malfoy?”

Albus groaned. “Dad -” he whined. “It’s not a big thing.”

“But James is right? The two of you are dating?”

“‘Spose,” Albus shrugged, cursing his treacherous body for the blush he knew was blooming on his cheeks.

His dad paused for long enough that Albus looked up. Harry was staring at him with a strange expression. “You weren’t scared to tell me?” he asked, quietly.

“No!” Albus cringed. “I don’t know,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It just felt like a weird thing to do, right it down, like it was some formal announcement, or something. I would’ve said, when I saw you.”

Thankfully, Harry seemed to understand this. “Fair enough,” he said, shifting to turn towards Albus a little more. “You’re happy?”

Blushing even more, Albus muttered, “Yeah.”

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. Albus eyed him wearily as he fiddled with the buttons of his waistcoat. He seemed to be bracing himself for something. “So, I know we already had the Talk.” Albus groaned. “But,” Harry continued over the top of him, “we should probably have another go. I was coming at it from the wrong angle before.”

From behind his hands Albus grimaced. “Oh, Merlin, Dad, can we not have this conversation now?” he said. “I mean, preferably, never would be great, but definitely not now.” He sent a wide-eyed, pleading look at his dad. It used to be a real power move when he was younger, though hadn’t been so effective in recent years.

Harry grumbled, running a finger across his forehead. “I will delay,” he said, eventually. “Not because you’re asking, but because I don’t really want to.” He sighed. “I think this is one for your mother.”

Albus blanched. “No,” he yelled. “That would be so much worse!”

“Would it?” Harry stared at him, bewildered. “Or, uncle Ron, then?”

“No!” Albus almost laughed at the idea of uncle Ron trying to get through such a conversation. Poor Hugo. “Look, Dad never mind about that,” he said. “That Kennedy guy. Is he Michael Kennedy? From the Department of Mysteries?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Yes,” he said, hesitating. He didn’t seem any happier with this conversation than he had been with the last. “The Unspeakables have been assisting with the investigations. Kennedy’s the school liaison officer for the Department. He’s been involved since the start.”

“Dad!” Albus crowed. He tugged at his hair, in disbelief. “It’s him!” he squawked.

Harry dropped his head, bracing himself against his desk. “Albus! You cannot -” He stood, bringing his hands to his waist, a dad-worthy expression on his face. “You can’t just accuse people -”

But Albus was on a roll. “His daughter -” he rushed, arms waving as he spoke. “Dad, his daughter was a squib, she’s was killed in an accident, all right?”

“I know this,” he dad interjected.

“Yes, but, he said, _he said_ , that he wouldn’t let anything like that happen again.”

Harry let out a frustrated groan. “Of course he said that. Anyone would. Albus, I’m not sure -”

“He said he’d fix it!” Albus yelled. He could see his dad was forcing himself to listen. He was getting too emotional, this was why he needed Scorpius with him. He carried on regardless. “He’s fixing it, so he can make non-magical people magical, so none of them have to die, like his daughter did.” He bashed his fist on his dad’s desk to emphasise his words. “The Department of Mysteries were involved in the original experiments. You said, he has access to Hogwarts. He’s involved in the investigation, so he could shift the focus away from anything incriminating. Dad,” he let out a long breath. “It just has to be him!”

Harry stayed still for long time. So long that Albus began to worry that he’d gone too far, and that his dad had entered some secondary realm of frustration. Eventually, to Albus’ immense relief, he said, “Leave it with me.”

It was hardly the response he’d been expecting. “What does that mean?” he scoffed. “Does that mean you believe me?”

“It means, leave it with me,” Harry said, voice level.

“Dad!”

“Are you a Ministry officer?” Harry asked, arms folded.

Albus huffed. “No.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “And yet, you already know more than any junior officer has clearance for,” he said, pitch increasing with each word. He took a breath. “Leave it with me.”

~

“He’s not wrong, you know,” Scorpius said, after Albus had updated him with all the details over lunch. He’d left out the part about the Talk. He didn’t think they were quite ready to have that discussion between them, yet. Albus still had trouble believing it any time Scorpius kissed him.

“You’re not allowed to take his side,” he said, cutting himself a slice of apple crumble. “You’re _my_ boyfriend.”

“I am,” Scorpius grinned, stupidly. Albus shoved him. “But,” Scorpius carried on with a laugh. “We have been super involved. Which is great! But also, I don’t think, entirely in adherence to the Ministry’s Code of Conduct,” he said, with narrowed eyes.

In the end, Albus had to hear about it from Harry Arculus, of all people.

“Looks like incompetence runs in the familiy, Potter,” Arculus shouted across the corridor as Albus made his way to History of Magic.

“What?” he said, distractedly through the thick river of students.

“The guy, killing all the muggles. Turns out he was working for your dad all along! It’s all over the Prophet! They went to question the maniac and he confessed it all on the spot.” Arculus looked positively gleeful. “Imagine that! Working on a case for practically a year, and having the culprit under your nose the whole time,” his voice grew quieter as the crowds dragged him away. “Some Head of Department he is!”

Albus flexed his jaw, wondering whether or not a Bat-Bogey Hex would work from such a distance.

“It’s a good thing,” Scorpius said, later that night. “What would’ve happened if we’d gone after him?”

Albus gawped at Scorpius. “What would’ve happened?” he scoffed. “We would’ve had an awesome adventure, is what.”

“No. We probably would’ve messed it up,” Scorpius replied. “He’d escape, and we’d be in so much trouble that we’d be in detention for the rest of the year. Or expelled.” Scorpius paused for a moment before he nodded, “Yeah, probably expelled.”

“If they didn’t expel us last year -”

“That’s what I’m saying, though,” Scorpius cut in, with a laugh. “If we’d gone in gungho, then it’d be like we learnt nothing. But look at us!” he grinned. “Maturing. Using our brains, alerting the proper authorities. I’m proud of us, Albus,” he said, leaning in to Albus, eyes twinkling. “This is much more my kind of mayhem, anyway.”

He opened his arms up to the space around them. It was twilight, the stars twinkling in their endless constellations above them, the night sky a deep, inky blue. They’d snuck out to the owlery, perched on the window ledge looking out to the silhouette of Hogwarts castle beyond. Dozens of owls were flying in an out of the tower, their feasts for the night clutched in their claws.

Between them lay the remnants of Albus and Scorpius’ own feast, liberated from the kitchen’s in a top secret mission.

“Besides, if I’m exposed to any more stress this year, I’m afraid I’ll simply explode,” Scorpius continued, unwrapping a pumpkin pasty. “I should’ve been revising for O.W.L.s. for _months_ already, but, everything was so hectic.” He looked over to Albus. “You don’t think I’ll fail? Bring shame on the Malfoy name?”

Albus smiled. He leant closer, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Scorpius’ mouth. “No,” he said. “Do you?”

“No,” Scorpius said, with a matching smile. “But it’s still a worry.” He bit his lip, scrunching his nose a little. “Speaking of, my dad wants you to come for dinner.”

“What?” Albus spluttered, almost choking on his cauldron cake.

“Yes,” Scorpius drawled. “Profound terror. I think that’s the reaction he was after.” He grinned at Albus’ unimpressed glower. “He’s said there will be a test.”

“Oh, shut up,” Albus grumbled, fighting down a smile as Scorpius cackled next to him.

~

It was almost strange not having the Ministry officers around the castle. Albus kept expecting to bump into them as he traversed the busy corridors, and it would definitely be a while before he lost the fear that his dad could pop up at the school at any given moment.

When the Easter break arrived, Albus could hardly believe it. Their lessons were winding to a close, and all anyone could go on about was their exams. Albus was beginning to feel a little queasy whenever they were mentioned. He’d been relying on this year to improve his spell skills, but so far he’d still yet to master half of what they’d covered in class.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, but Albus remained in his seat. Maybe he could live on the train. That was it. He didn’t need to do his exams, he could just become the Trolley Witch’s Apprentice. He’d have some job security at least.

“Er, Albus?” Albus blinked up at Scorpius’ baffled face. “Are you thinking of moving any time soon?”

“No,” he replied. “This is my home now.”

Scorpius clicked his tongue. “Well,” he said, with the careful air of someone talking a person down from the edge. “If you stay here, it’ll just take you back to school. I’m fairly sure that’s where the exams actually happen, so,” he pulled a face at Albus.

In response, Albus groaned, “Oh, God.”

He felt a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder. “There, there.”

“You’re the worst.”

The compartment door slid open and James came into view. He took one look at Albus curled up in his seat and rolled his eyes. “They’re here,” he yelled down the corridor before stepping into the compartment. “Afternoon, Gentlemen,” he greeted, casually. “Scorpius, your dad’s waiting for you. I’ll take over, if you like.”

Scorpius made to stand and Albus grabbed at his arms.

“Albus, I’m going now, all right?” Scorpius said, voice soft. When Albus simply groaned again, he laughed. “Stop being dramatic. It’s all going to be fine, you just need to stick to the timetable we made. I’ll see you in two weeks.” He squeezed Albus’ hands. “Don’t forget to write.”

“ _Scorpius_ ,” Albus whined.

Scorpius leant down and pressed a kiss to Albus’ hairline. “Love you,” he said, before disentangling himself. “He’s all yours,” he said to James as he left the compartment, smirk on his face.

“Come on, buddy, up,” James said, pulling Albus up to standing and shoving him out of the compartment. “It’s just the O.W.L. blues. Everyone get’s them at some point. You should’ve seen Roxanne.”

Albus pouted. “But Roxanne can do magic.”

James stopped pushing Albus towards the train doors. “What do you think you’ve been doing all year, Al?” he asked, exasperated.

Albus fixed him with a steely glare. “Embarrassing myself, mainly.”

Once they were back home, it was no better. He tried to focus, he really did. It turned out, though, that his horrifying fear of failure was pretty distracting. From his room, he could see Lily out in the fields beyond, flying around in circles on her broom, laughing, not a care in the world. He cursed her as he tried desperately to remember what the incantation for the Obis Jinx was.

“Knock, knock.” He turned to see his mum loitering at the door, a bowl in her hand. “Strawberries and yoghurt. Appleby’s finest,” she said with a smile. Setting down the bowl on Albus’ desk, she sat on the edge of his bed. “So, how’s it going? I won’t say the ‘O’ word. Don’t worry.”

“Mum,” he said, fiddling with his quill. He watched as a dribble of yoghurt slid down the side of one of the strawberries. “What if I fail?” he asked. “I mean, seriously. I know everyone’s ‘Oh, it’ll be fine’, but what if it’s not?” He shrugged and looked over to her. “I’m not great at magic.”

Ginny shifted further up the bed and looked Albus square in the eye. “You are better at magic than you think, Albus, I promise you,” she said. “Grades aren’t everything. I know it seems like it now, but they’re not.” She raised her arm, as if to point beyond the confines of Albus’ bedroom. “Look at Hermione. She didn’t even do her N.E.W.T.s, and she’s Minister for Magic.”

“But she would’ve done brilliantly, if she’d tried,” Albus muttered.

“Doing well in exams is one way someone can be clever. It’s not the only way,” she said, firmly. “You’re smart, Albus.” Pausing for a moment, she seemed to think over her words. “No matter what happens with your exams, you’ll find your way. Look at Neville.” She smiled. “Don’t worry so much. All you can ask of yourself is that you try your hardest.” Nodding to the pile of school books on Albus’ desk, she said, “And it looks like you’re trying pretty hard to me.”

It helped. Albus arrived back at school with a newly found positive attitude.

“Did you know that the Bloody Baron committed a murder-suicide?”

“Er,” Albus frowned as a harassed looking Scorpius dropped onto the bench across from him. “Most normal people start with ‘hello’.”

“Right, yes, but murder-suicide?” Scorpius leant closer, hair in his eyes. “It’s a bit horrific.”

“I thought you knew,” Albus said. “I told you he was creepy.”

“I didn’t think you meant murder-suicide creepy.”

“Stop saying ‘murder-suicide’.” Curious, Albus asked, “Why are we learning things about the Bloody Baron?”

Scorpius rested his chin on his palm. “I was doing some last minute History of Magic revision.”

Albus scoffed. “That’s not going to be -” He stared at Scorpius. “Oh, Merlin, is that going to be in the test?”

“No, no,” Scorpius laughed. “It just caught my eye.” He reached out and tapped Albus’ nose. “How are you feeling?” he asked, gently.

“Introspective,” Albus offered.

“Very funny.” Scorpius stood up and cocked his head to the library door. “Come on. Time for lunch before it begins.”

It wasn’t quite as bad as Albus had feared. It certainly wasn’t great, but not the earth shatteringly terrible ordeal he had expected. History of Magic was the disaster he knew it would be, but Charms went okay. He felt pretty confident about Potions. He knew he’d messed up a few of the Transfiguration questions, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical had been an embarrassment for the ages. But he thought he may have winged his way through the Divination practical convincingly enough, which was more than could be said for Rose. The week passed in a blur. When, eventually, he emerged from his final exam, Care of Magical Creatures, with only three bleeding wounds to his name, he marked that down as a success.

Further down the entrance hall, Polly Chapman was screeching in delight, her and the rest of the Gryffindors jumping up and down, arms around each other.

Albus smiled, running over to Scorpius with something similar in mind.

~

Now that the exams were finished the mood of the entire school had been lifted. Students spilled out of the castle and onto the grounds in droves. Wherever you looked there was a group of people laid out on the grass, their ties undone, shoes kicked off, and faces turned to the sun.

They even turned out in waves to watch the final quidditch match of the season, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. It hadn’t been a great year for quidditch. Ravenclaw had already won, so the stakes weren’t high.

“That’s not completely true,” Scorpius corrected him as they clambered to the top of the Slytherin part of the stands. He had tiny eagles painted in blue on his cheeks. Albus, even the stalwart, had refused to betray his house. “If Hufflepuff win by nine hundred points, then Ravenclaw would drop down one in the ranking. Gryffindor would win. And,” he continued, as students shuffled past them, “ _actually_ , if Hufflepuff win by less than that, they’d move up the ranking themselves. Overtake Slytherin. We’d be last.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m rooting for Ravenclaw. I’m just not painting my face.”

“But you’d look adorable,” Scorpius whined.

Before he could press the matter further, the players rose into the air.

Fifty minutes and several verses of ‘Weasley is our King’ later and Albus was a mess. “Pass it!” he screamed to the blurry blue figures as the flew passed him. “Why aren’t they passing it?”

“I think they’re biding their time until someone catches the snitch.”

“They’re only ten points ahead. This is Louis’ last game, they can’t afford - PASS IT! WEASLEY, SORT OUT YOUR TEAM.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Scorpius soothed. It worked for a moment, before a bludger almost took out the Ravenclaw Seeker and Scorpius yelled, “OPEN YOUR EYES,” at the top of his lungs, right next to Albus’ ear.

To the relief of all the Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the crowd, in only took another five minutes for the Ravenclaw Seeker to catch the snitch.  

“Oh, thank God,” Albus groaned into his hands as Scorpius jumped up next to him.

On the pitch below the entire of the Ravenclaw team piled onto Louis, several of them still on their broomsticks. Albus could see Hugo’s head sticking out from under a dozen arms before a wave of Ravenclaw’s descended. They lifted the team onto their shoulders, cheering to high heaven as they paraded them off the pitch.

Stuck in the queue to get out, Scorpius reached his arms around Albus, shrouding him in warmth.

“Second place isn’t so bad,” he said, his nose pressed to Albus’ hair.

“Would’ve won if they’d selected you,” Albus added.

Scorpius perked up, “Do you think?”

Albus laughed. “No.” He turned around in Scorpius’ arms. “Know your weaknesses, Scorpius.”

Scorpius simply rolled his eyes, smirking a little. He spun Albus the right way round and pushed him forward as the queue began to move. “It’s a good thing I like you, Potter,” he mumbled.

Grinning, Albus thought to himself that he couldn’t agree more.

~

It was hardly fair, Albus thought, to be called to the Headmistresses office with two weeks left of term.

He ruminated this while Scorpius crowded in front of the office shelves, his face lit up. Alone for the time being, he seemed to have forgotten that they may actually be in trouble as he crouched down close to examine each instrument in detail. They lined the office walls, the strange little artifacts. Above the bookcases the portraits of the past headmasters covered the stone. With a strange tingle down his spine, Albus spotted Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape’s portraits above the door. Dumbledore was dozing lightly, but Snape’s eyes were focused on him.

The door swung open and Albus yelled. Before he knew it, he’d whipped out his wand and was dowsing the Headmistresses in a stream of cascading water.

“Oh, my -” he dropped his wand arm to his side, the fountain ceasing immediately.

Professor McGonagall looked down at him over her glasses, drying off with the flick of the wrist. “Your wand work’s improving, Mr Potter,” she said, moving to stand behind her desk. “You keep that up, you’ll be a shoe-in for N.E.W.T. Charms.”

Albus floundered. “Professor, sorry. You startled me.”

The professor thinned her lips. “I had surmised.”

Scorpius stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back. “You wanted to speak to us, Professor?”

“Yes, indeed. Sit down, please,” she said, summoning two chairs from the corner as she lowered herself into her own, rather more grandiose desk chair. “Now, it’s been a while in the organising. I didn’t want to say anything to either of you earlier, for fear of raising your expectations, but I’ve just received notice from the Board of Governors. The applications have been accepted.”  

Albus and Scorpius exchanged a look. “Applications, Professor?” Scorpius asked.

“You’ve both been awarded commendations,” she sent them a rare smile. “For special services to the school.”

“What?” Albus half spat.

“Close your mouth, Mr Malfoy, you are not a shrake.” Professor McGonagall said to Scorpius, who immediately did just so. She shook her head, as if despairing of them.  “Special services to the school. For your invaluable assistance to the Ministry, in their investigations.” She inclined her head. “Not as extravagant as slaughtering Slytherin's monster, I grant you. But we value substance as well as style.” She reached into a draw and produced two thick pieces of parchment, sliding them over the desk. “Professor Leroux was very complimentary in her supporting statement. You should both be very proud of yourselves. The awards will be on display in the Trophy Room next year.”

Albus couldn’t speak. He stared down at the certificate. The words ‘Awarded to Albus Severus Potter for Special Services to the School’ written in elegant cursive across the page, the Hogwarts Crest shimmering at him from the top. He clenched the parchment tightly to his chest and nodded.

“Do - Do our parents know?” he asked, a little breathless.

“No, Mr Potter. We’ve left that to you.”

Albus shared a grin with Scorpius. Finally, something good to write home about.

“Are you kidding me!?” Hapi guffawed at the Slytherin table at dinner. “But you didn’t do anything. You just read some books.”

Scorpius laughed as he loaded his plate with potatoes.

“Did you read the books?” Albus asked, feeling smug. “No, you didn’t.” He tapped his temple. “It’s about initiative,” he said with a grin.

Hapi scoffed. “Unbelievable. Colin,” he turned to the other boy. “Can you believe this?”

“Sure can,” Colin nodded, ignoring Hapi’s betrayed glare. He leant closer. “Do you get house points for it?”

Albus pulled a face. “I don’t know, mate. Didn’t think to ask.”

“Right,” Colin mused. “It would be cool if you did, we’d probably win the house cup. Ravenclaw are only eighty points ahead. And we’re neck and neck with Gryffindor. There’s five points in it.”

“It’s all a bit pedestrian, isn’t it?” Scorpius chimed in, smirk on his face. “House points. We don’t need to worry about that, Albus,” he joked. Laughter crept into this voice as he said, “We’re already award winners. We’re above such trivial -” He was cut off by Hapi, who’d thrown a Yorkshire pudding at him. “Get off!”

“Oi,” Andrew, one of the Slytherin Prefects called from down the table. All four boys looked over with guilty faces. “Don’t make me come up there.”

Albus didn’t miss it, though, when Scorpius began to reach for the plate of carrots.

~

“And the winner of the House Cup is Ravenclaw, with five hundred and ninety three points,” Professor McGonagall announced. She twirled her wand above her head, and a sharp burst of air travelled through the hall. Above them, banners of blue unfurled from the rafters as the hall was filled with cheers.

“Third place,” Siti said, face sour as she gripped her knife and fork tightly in her hands. “ _Third_. I worked so hard this year, I must’ve earnt half of our points all by myself.”

“Siti, please,” Hapi remarked. “Your bitterness is seeping into my quiche.”

“Third!”

“We heard you!” they all called, though Siti lingered in her grumpy mood for the rest of the evening.

By the time the feast drew to a close Albus was sleepy, full of food, and content. He allowed himself to be manhandled up the stairs to the dormitory by a giggling Scorpius. None of the fifth year boys seemed interested in sleeping that night, however. Colin dragged his pillows and covers to the floor, where he encouraged Hapi to do the same. Before long, all of them were on the floor, Scorpius’ stash of sweets spread out between them, laughing and joking into the night. Even Dickinson, ever the dormitory recluse, joined in the fun.

When, eventually, they had to admit defeat and clamber back into bed, Albus stopped by Scorpius’ pillow.

“Oi, no funny business. You promised,” Hapi called out, throwing a shoe at Albus’ head. It missed by at least two feet.

“Oh,” Scorpius replied. “Trust me Hapi, nothing funny going on here.”

“Rude,” Albus scoffed, poking Scorpius’ shoulder. “I’m hilarious.”

Scorpius sent him a fond smile. “Uhuh.”

“G’night.”

“Night.”

He pressed his lips gently against Scorpius’, delighted when he felt them curl into a smile.

“I can _hear_ you!”

“Merlin’s Beard,” Albus half shouted as Scorpius just laughed. “If you’re that jealous, Hapi. Here, you can have a kiss, too.” He crawled over to Hapi’s bedside, only to be pushed away with startling efficiency. But then, Hapi did have four older brothers.

“Don’t you dare, Potter,” he warned, finger pointed. “I’m out of your league.”

Bags were packed, cats, owls, and toads all tracked down and tucked away, pockets stuffed with food for the journey. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station and away from Hogwarts for another year.

It felt like only a moment before the arches of King’s Cross inched closer.

He spotted James and Lily on the platform and waved, before turning to say goodbye to Scorpius.

Scorpius seemed to be building himself up to something. Albus was about to ask him if he was okay when he found himself being thoroughly kissed. It was more intense than anything he’d ever experienced before, and he clung onto Scorpius for dear life. When Scorpius let him go, he had to take several fortifying breaths.

“Okay.” Scorpius nodded, looking flustered. “I’ll see you in a few weeks,” he said, breathlessly.

As he was pulled into one last hug, Albus whispered, “I love you,” into Scorpius’ ear. Scorpius beamed at him before nodding again and picking up his trunk. He waved a final goodbye and headed off down the platform, disappearing into the sea of cloaks.

It took Albus a moment to pull himself together before he spun around and jogged over to his family.

“Albus,” his dad called him over, greeting him with a warm embrace. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Albus muttered. He was released, only to be claimed by his mum, whose hug was somehow even tighter.

“Come on, we’re stopping for pancakes,” Harry said, reaching his arm around Lily’s shoulders. He shook her a little and she grinned up at him. With raised eyebrows, he turned to Albus. “We’ve got an award winner in our midst, don’t you know.”

Albus smiled, following his family towards the barrier to muggle London. Maybe he was quite good at it after all, he thought, being Albus Severus Potter.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. continues to be the absolute boss. All the thanks to Jack Thorne and John Tiffany for doing a bang up job with some characters I truly love.
> 
> I hope you lot enjoyed my two pennies. If you did, you can reblog my tumblr post [here](http://missberrycake.tumblr.com/post/159293803660/fragile-bones-and-beating-hearts-by-missberrycake)!


End file.
